The Grand Leviathan and the Girl Shrouded with Roses
by JohnDowe
Summary: Ruby Rose was a sweet, young and enthusiastic girl, with dreams of becoming a huntress. She has her older sister and her friends at her side who love her and cherish her so. They believed her to be a great leader and yet a sweet and innocent girl, but soon they would see what Ruby truly was. They would see what Ruby saw in herself. A monster.
1. Failed Class

Classes as usual were always boring. Never exciting or fun, just sitting there and listening to some old fart giving a 20 minute lecture on wasting time before actually starting the class for the remaining 40 minutes. Those 40 minutes seem to last a life time. Ruby would groan for every minute. Every minute felt like years passing. She could be out in the world hunting Grimm, but instead she was here, stuck in class. Even sitting with her sister and friends didn't change the boring mood.

Ruby watched the clock tick by. Her internal clock moved fast. Ten minutes past. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. Fifty. Fifty-nine. And then the minute hand moved ever so slightly. "Uuuggggghhhhh." Ruby groaned softly and slammed her head on the large desk. "Kill me now."

Yang gently patted her sisters shoulder. "Come on sis. Get your head together. Its not that bad." He attempts to persuade her sister failed. She just groaned again. Yang gave a slight chuckle.

Suddenly a hand slammed on to the table, startling Ruby from her tortured state. "Perhaps if you spent as much time studying as you do sleeping in class you would do better Ruby Rose." Prof. Port said sternly.

He lifted his hand off the sheet of paper he left in front of her. It was turned upside down. She was too afraid to flip it to the right side. Yang was defiantly happy with her _B-_. Weiss was a little annoyed about her grade being an _A_ , compared to Blake's _A+_. Ruby stared at the sheet of paper with widened and scared eyes. She got an _F-_ on this exam. That was the third one in a row. She slammed her face onto the the desk again. She knew that her progress report would be sent back home. Her dad would be upset about her grades. And so would Uncle Qrow.

She could feel her older sisters arm wrap around her in a tight hug. "Don't worry sis. It doesn't matter what some stupid test says. Your still gonna be a great Huntress some day."

Blake also joined in. "Your sisters right. Despite what this says your still a good fighter. One of the best ones I know."

"Well I'm sure there's someone bet-ow." Yang elbowed her in the arm to shut her up. Right now wasn't the time to praise oneself. It was time to help a friend. "-Yeah their right. Ruby your a good fighter and leader."

Her teammates words of inspiration did nothing to lift her spirit. The only thing she was thinking about was Prof. Port. How dare he fail her in this test. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to feel pain. Maybe call him a fat, pompous, loser and creep. Or maybe smash his golden bust statue. Or maybe smash his skull with it. She could imagine the cracking sound his skull would make. Blood slowly pooling out of his ears and nose and eyes. That damned mustache being stained red.

She quickly snapped out of her dark thoughts at the sound of the bell ringing. The other students began to get up from their seats and walking towards the door. It was time for lunch. "Come on sis, lets go eat. I heard their serving Mac n cheese." She loved Mac n cheese. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to eat. She was defiantly hungry.

She stood up and followed her team. She mentally kicked herself for thinking those dark things. She couldn't venture into that dark corner of her mind. Not again. Her doctor said it was unhealthy. Dangerous even.

* * *

They all sat down with Team JNPR. Ruby was already scarfing down her second bowl of Mac n cheese. She had to make sure to stock up her cookie stash before lunch ended. After finishing the last of the Mac n cheese she moved on to her chicken sandwich. Weiss tried to get Ruby to slow down, that eating all this junk was unhealthy. She was just upset that Ruby took the last of the Mac n cheese. Everyone was talking about the recent experiences in school or out in the world. Blake mentioned about a large fish Sun had ' _caught_.' They all knew he stole it. It ashamed he and Neptune couldn't have joined them.

Nora was on her scroll reading up on the latest scandalous news on when she came across a startling article. "Oh my Dust guys! You have to check this out!" She quickly sent the link of the article page to her friend's scrolls. The article's title read: **_Vacuo_ _Massacre-Killer Found Dead_**. _A two month long manhunt ended two days ago when_ _Kadin Plutus was discovered in his bedroom apartment with his throat slashed. The man was responsible for six separate murders as and most notoriously, the deaths at the Vacuo Massacre. The people of Vacuo can now sleep soundly once again._

The Vacuo Massacre wasn't so much of a massacre, Ruby thought. It was only four people. However after reading more of the article it said that Kadin was considered a healthy individual and mentally sound with no history of violence, mental disorders or anything that could spawn homicidal acts. Ruby wondered if the sudden change also caused acts of necrophilia or sadism. She'd follow this manhunt as it went on for the two months it lasted. She was kind of disappointed that it was this short. Mr. Plutus would return to his victims graves after they were buried, burned and mutilated the bodies even more. It was pretty rad.

"I wonder if Sun knows about this." Blake said. She made sure to save the article to show him later after he got a new scroll. Stolen most likely. "He'll be happy to know that his family is safe now."

"Why not show him at the carnival." Pyrrha interjected. "We're gonna go to have a little amusement. And Nora wanted to go pancake eating competition."

"Yes I do! And I will DESTROY ALL OF YOU IF YOU GET IN MY WAY!" They all stared as she jumped from her seat threw her arms in the air and then slammed her fists down on the table.

"She likes pancakes." Ren added.

"You know that could be fun. Just take some time off at the carnival. Maybe take a ride in the tunnel of love." Yang said. Eyeing over to Blake. "Who knows what you and Sun can do." Blake tossed a fry at her which she easily dodged.

"So its settled lets all go to the Carnival. Ruby?" Weiss said. Ruby didn't responded. She was focused on the grotesque pictures. The website censored the photos but she had a secret app that removed the blur. She liked seeing the crime photos in all its gory detail. Fascinating. "Ruby!" Weiss said louder.

"Huh, what."

"You wanna go to the Carnival or not?"

"Oh, neat yeah." Ruby closed her scroll and followed her friends out of the cafeteria. "You think they have _Whack-a-Beowulf_?"

Her question was left unanswered. That was okay. She'd be happy with or with out it. Plus she could get carried away for wanting to get the most tickets by slicing them with Crescent Rose. She could further examine the photos later, more privately. More, intimately.


	2. The Dragon's Mysticism

The Carnival was a rare and very welcomed attraction that brought people from all across Vale to take part in. There were the several food and snack stands, cheap rides that were most likely dangerous, games and activities where participants could take their luck and try and win a prize, fun play areas _for all ages_ that were really intended for kids and the most favorite was the pancake eating contest. As soon as Teams RWBY and JNPR walked into the vicinity the announcer for the contest spotted them. He walked over to the podium, batted the mic a few times to see if it was on and announced their arrival.

"And their she is, The menace herself, the Pancake Eating champion seven years in a row, Nora Valkyrie!"

A few visitors applauded her arrival and some fans cheered as she walked in front of her friends, taking in all the love.

"Thank you, thank you, I've missed it here and I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Nora cried.

The cheer died down and the audience became more unnerving. Ren walked up to Nora and walked her away from the frightened crowd. "I guess we're going with them then." Juane said and followed his teammates.

Yang watched as JNPR disappeared among the many concessions. "Well I guess we're on our own, so what do you wanna... Ruby?" Yang turned to face her team when she realized her sister was gone. Weiss and Blake began scanning the area to see if the could find their red-hooded leader.

"Where did Ruby go? She was right here." Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Yang answered. "Hey sis! Where'd you go?" She called out. She remained silent hoping to hear a response. Nothing. Just the chatter, and cheers of the carnival goers.

Blake focused her Faunas ears to try to pick up any Ruby sounds. Nothing so far but she smell something all to familiar. Something primitive. "Hey Sun!" She called out to her fellow Faunas friend. "Over here."

The monkey faunas spotted the cat faunas and quickly ran to join. Behind him was his fellow sidekick Neptune. They could also see Scarlet and Sage, the other members of Team SSSN, walking to a burger shack.

"Hey Blake good seeing you." Sun welcomed himself. "Weiss, Yang always a pleasure."

"Hi Sun."

"Sup."

Neptune made a quick scan and realized that they were missing one. The team leader. "Hey so wheres Ruby?"

"We're still trying to figure that out." Yang answered. She was sure that her sister was fine. But in any case she was really wanting to know where she was. Just in case she got in to trouble.

Neptune's stomach started to grumble. Weiss thought it was cute. Soon enough Sun's grumbled to. Eventually both his and Neptune's stomach began having a grumbling match to see which one could grumble louder. Weiss started finding it disturbing. "Yeah sorry about that we're pretty hungry."

"You don't mind paying right Weiss?"

"What do I look like your maid?"

"Don't worry guys." Blake stood forward with her wallet. "I'll pay for you. No problem."

With Blake in the lead the rest of the gang walked up to the a fish hut. Yang hadn't eaten in more then two hours so it be a good idea to get something to eat.

Meanwhile else where Ruby was going at it with her round of _Whack-a-Beowulf_. She slammed down the mallet on the plastic foes that popped out of their holes. She was on a good roll she lost track of time trying to beat the high score. She slammed the plastic Beowolves so hard that the plastic shattered revealing their mechanics.

Ruby started imagining things. For a moment she saw the figurine as someone she hated. That guy with the Bowler hat. Roman Torchwick. She saw him that night back in the streets of Vale. Oh how she wanted to go back to that night. She would've struck him down. Slashed his throat. Rip his heart. But the barrel in his mouth and blow his brains out. She could see the bloodied grey matter splattered on the walls. It would've been glorious.

"Girl. Girl!" The attendant cried out. Ruby was on the verge of destroying the machine. "You won okay, you won!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just get carried away sometime."

"Yeah I can see that." The attendant said. "Take which ever you want. A big one from the top or two from the medium ones."

Ruby eyed the two large stuffed Ursas from the top shelf. She really wanted those Uras. "Oooooooh, I want those two big ones."

"What? No no. One top or two middle ones. Thats it."

Ruby raised the mallet in a threatening manner. She was ready to smash the game to pieces. "I want the big ones."

"Okay okay, just take them. Go, Please don't smash my machine." He said in a panicked fright.

Ruby just smiled and took her prizes and walked away. She later found Yang and the others by some burger shack. She threw them the stuffed Ursas. They slammed into the girls with their powerful fluffiness.

"Ruby! What the what!"

"Hey girls. I got these for you."

Weiss and Yang took a moment to examine the gifts. The large stuffed Ursas, larger then they were and were extremely fluffy. They couldn't hold back and wrapped their arms around them. "Thank you Ruby these are great."

They sat there for awhile eating. JNPR joined them after Nora destroyed the Pancake eating contest. She decided not to eat anything. Blake was away separately with Sun. She was showing him something on her scroll. Probably the article from earlier about the Vacuo Killer. He lowered his head down and waved his hands over his face. Blake gently placed her hand on his shoulder. His eyes were watery but he didn't shed a tear. He was just happy for the good news. Now that his family was safe from harm.

Blake approached her team, leaving her scroll with Sun. She sat beside her friends and ordered herself something quick.

"Hey. Is Sun okay?"

"Yeah. He's just calling his dad."

Sun took his time until he dialed the number on the scroll. He put it up to his ear and they heard him respond. "Hey dad. Heh, heh, yeah its me you miserable prick." He chuckled at the response. "Yeah. f**k you. Listen I just wanted to say its good talking to you again."

* * *

As the day went on the gang enjoyed their time in the grounds of the carnival. Sun seemed to be in a better, more relaxed mood, knowing his parents, his younger brother were safe.

Yang had recently stumbled out of another carnival game, walking dizzy and such. "Hey Yang you doing okay?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Yang nearly tripped over a rock, stumbling. "Damn that was trippy."

"What was it?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know but man. I feel like I was on a spinning tunnel."

Ruby looked up at the sign to the tent. _Behold: The Dragon's Mysticism_. Pretty catchy Ruby thought. "I've heard that people've gotten headaches from this." Blake said.

"Those people are right." Yang said nearly collapsing on the floor. "I think I need to sit down."

Weiss and Blake left to take Yang out of the sun and to get her some water. Ruby turned back to the tent. The sign had a large black serpent like creature. It surrounded a strange red symbol that she couldn't recognize. For some reason she felt drawn to it. She couldn't take her eyes from it.

" _The Dragon's Mysticism_! Oooohhhhh spookey." Sun said mockingly. "Sounds more like a tourist trap to me."

Ruby paid no attention to him. he walked up the stairs and went inside. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sun said and then walked away to join the others.

The tent was dark inside. The only source of light was from outside and and a small lantern that hung from the tents ceiling. There was a single chair at the center and some sort of machine on one side and a screen at the other.

"Hello?" She called out. "Anyone home?" Nothing responded.

She walked up to the chair feeling its old solid wood. "Tourist trap." She said to herself. She turned around to leave when she stood toe to toe with a large man. She didn't hear him walk or even breath. "Oops I'm sorry."

"Please." The large man spoke. "Take a seat." His voice and low and very gravelly. She couldn't see his face in the dark. She didn't bother talking back, and took the seat.

"So, are you, _The Dragon_?" She asked with emphasis on _Dragon_ with air quotes.

"Don't talk." He replied. "Just watch."

Ruby stayed quiet and turned to the lantern as it lowered in front of her. Between her and the screen. She watched as images began to appear from the lantern to the screen. First was the swirly hypnotizing pinwheel. Ruby was really starting to doubt this whole thing. The image began to spin and it turned from its pinwheel to a dark twister. A high pitched ping sounded every few seconds in sequence. Ruby watched the twister spin. It was boring but she couldn't turn away. She couldn't take her eyes off this. The twister turned into a black swirling vortex.

She blinked and was flashed with a image. Faces. Names. Places she had never known before. She blinked again and for the second her eyes were closed, she was transported to a dark place. The Emerald Forest at the point of midnight. The clouds shrouded the moon, covering her in eternal darkness. Black rose petals covered the snowy floors and through the darkness she heard whispers. She wanted to listen, she wanted to obey the voices.

Through the darkness she could see an image. The same red symbol she saw on the tent. The symbol began to glow and moved toward her. Out of the darkness came a large serpent. It symbol branded to its head. She reached out to touch. She wanted to touch the creature, feel its power. Her fingers touched the serpents head only for second. Darkness consumed her.

She opened her eyes again and she was back in the tent. The man was gone. She didn't feel sick, or dizzy or have a headache. She just seemed confused. She believed she just witnessed the answers she had been looking for her whole life and at the same time she felt like she was just robbed of her knowledge.

She walked out of the tent tired now. She just wanted to go back home and sleep.


	3. Red Dragon

Ruby opened her eyes and she was casted into a dark and blackened forest. The trees were jagged and lifeless. Black rose petals covered the forest floor. She sat in a dark pool of liquid that had a putrid smell. It smell liked blood but it looked black in the moonlight. She stared at her reflection in the pool but couldn't recognize the face. She didn't know who this girl looking back at her was. She looked up to the darkness and saw the strange serpent again. It slowly crawled it way towards her with its glowing symbol on its head. She reached out to touch it. The serpent bowed its head and grew closer to Ruby.

Ruby felt the serpents head as she touched the symbol and then was blinded by a bright red light.

"And, thats all I can remember." Ruby said, retelling her strange experience. "And ever since then, I just feel, different."

Ruby's psychiatrist sat in her seat looking back and writing down her notes on her patients case. "And you believe this, _dream_ , means something."

"No it wasn't a dream. I was fully awake when it happened."

The doctor placed her notes down on the table beside her and leaned forward in her seat. "The dark forest, the black petals, these could point to emotional instability and depression. Can you remember any ind of traumatic event from your childhood?"

Ruby looked down for a minute. Not wanting to remember, that. "Well, I mean, there was when my mom died. Thats about it. I can't remember much after that, but my dad and sister tell me that they'd find me wandering the forest in the middle of the night."

"The Emerald forest. You said thats where you went to, yes?" Ruby nodded. "You mentioned you saw blood. Has you been imagining?"

Ruby lowered her head in shame. This was the most talked about subject in her sessions. Every time Ruby would say she would get passed this. "Yes. And I know that..."

"Ruby these dark imaginations you have are dangerous. Especially at your age you are easily swayed and subjected to manipulation. Even by your own mind. It is quiet possible that at some point you could act on these impulses."

"I'm sorry Dr. Marter, but I just can't stop myself. I hate these people and when I hate them I just want to, hurt them! Make them feel pain, so that can't hurt my friends!"

Dr. Marter tilted her head slightly at Ruby's response. "Answer me this. Do you really want to protect your friends, or do you just want them to feel pain?"

Ruby looked in Dr. Marter's eyes and she already knew her answer. "Is there something wrong with me? Because I want to hurt people."

Dr. Marter lay back in her chair and took a quiet breath. "No Ruby. I believe that we as living beings, to some capacity wish to hurt others. Even if our actions are, or are not, some what justified, we sometimes feel good for our actions. Or feel _pleasure_."

Ruby nearly flinched at the concept of feeling pleasure thru hurting people. "Well I don't want to hurt people. At least, not to feel _pleasure_."

"Well then for your case, hurting someone is a possible means for something else. Tell me again about that student you hurt. Cardin Winchester."

"Well, he was picking on my friend Blake, only because she was a faunas. I don't know how he even found out. He wasn't racist or anything but it was still insulting. She was friend, I wanted to help her but I felt useless. Until I found him in the locker room and, I talked to him."

Dr. Marter put her hands together and had one thumb over the other. The look on her face was like she was anticipating something. "Tell me what really happened."

Ruby took a deep breath. Remembering the even, she didn't feel pleasure, but she did feel good about. "I smashed him against the lockers. I punched him in the face and he went down instantly. And then when he got back up, I crushed his leg by slamming it with the locker door. And then I punched and kicked him over and over again until he bled."

The look she on Ruby's face, there was no sign of regret or remorse. She relished on the look of terror she remembered on his face. "Did you feel good?"

"Yes Is did" Ruby could've sworn she saw a slight smirk on Dr. Marter's face.

* * *

Ruby sat in her bed with her notebook in her lap. She sat there starring at her latest drawing, whatever it was supposed to be. She became frustrated in herself, she liked to draw ever since she was little kid. As she got older her her drawings became more vague and vague that they were not recognizable. This time, it was some kind of large oval shaped object on a circular surface. It almost looked like and egg on a saucer.

Yang noticed her distress and approached her. "Hey Ruby, hows it going?"

"Oh hey Yang. I'm just, drawing. I guess." She said defeated.

"You guess? Okay. Can I see."

Ruby just shrugged and handed her sister her notebook. "Sure."

Yang took a moment to examine the vague drawing to try to figure out what it was. She did her best to interpret it correctly as to not hurt her self-esteem. "Well, its a very nice... UFO."

Ruby groaned frustrated and took the note book from her sisters hands. "Its not a UFO, its a... I don't know. I'm a crappy artist."

Yang climbed up to Ruby's bed and gave her a hug. "No your not. Your a good artist. You just need some, inspiration." Yang pointed in the direction of the other side of the room with the other three members of the dorm room.

"Zwei? You've seen those pieces, they were worst then this one."

"No. Some real _in-spir-aaa-tion_." She pointed at Weiss.

Ruby didn't quite understand what Yang was suggesting. She didn't bother listening to her sister go further in her explanation until she made a fool of herself. She quickly told her to stop and then hopped off her bed to get dressed out of her pajamas. After putting on the last piece of her outfit, her red cloak, she was out the door.

She walked down the hall uncertain where her destination was. She just walked and kept on walking. She stopped for a moment, took her notebook in her hands and opened to a fresh page. She remembered the symbol from the Carnival. The same red symbol she saw on the serpents head. It was a longline going downward ending with a point at the bottom and had a rectangle at the top, but not reaching the very edge of the top. She stood their and examined it for a second. It was the best piece in who knows how long. But she didn't know what it was.

Coming up down the hall she spotted Ren and Nora walking towards their dorm in her direction. Ren was smart. Maybe she could help her.

"Hey Ren. Hi Nora." Ruby greeted them and they greeted back in their usual manner. Ruby showed Ren the symbol on her notebook to see. He took it in his hands to get a better look at it.

"Did you draw this yourself?" He asked.

"Well, I saw it on a sign at the Carnival, Do you know what it is?"

Ren took another moment examining the symbol. It was familiar in some way but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Nora had a good idea on another use for that finger. "I'm sorry Ruby I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that its very old. You could probably dig something up online in the library."

The news was disappointing, but Ruby thanked regardless and they went on their way. Great. The library. Just where Ruby wanted to go.

* * *

Just walking into the large room with boring books made Ruby feel like a giant nerd. But that wasn't going to stop her. She quickly ran to one of the computers and started the search. First initial results came back with nothing. She needed to put more specifics then searching up ' _weird symbol red with line and box in the middle._ ' She found a scanner nearby and the device scanned her drawing. With in seconds came a better result.

There was a picture of the same symbol with more intricate detail to it. It was titled: Red Dragon.

She only blinked once and then was sent back to the Emerald forest. The winds were much stronger this time, blowing the black rose petals past her. They began to swirl around her, surrounding her in some kind of black vortex. Blinding her from the outside world. Through the vortex she could hear a voice, whispered in the winds.

" _See now._ " The voice asked off in the distance. " _See now._ " Ruby opened her eyes and saw the Symbol appear again, through the rose petals. It lightened. The symbol glowed brighter again, almost blinding. She reached out for it, touching the hard solid roses dissipated and then, before her was the serpent. Bowing its head as she rested her hand on its hard shell. Over the symbol of the red dragon.

She blinked again and found herself back in the library. Someone gently tapped her shoulder. It was Blake.

"Hey Ruby." She said almost with a concerned look on her face. "You, you okay?"

Ruby had a blank look on her face. She turned to her friend and then back to the screen. It was no longer on on just the symbol. Now there was an art piece. The Great Red Dragon. And another creature. The Leviathan. "Yeah. I'm, I'm okay." She heard her stomach grumble. "Kind of hungry."

"You missed lunch. Actually you've been gone for like four hours."

"Really!" This was definitely shocking news to her. She couldn't even look at a library for more then two minutes without falling asleep. "Man. I need something to eat like now."

Ruby stood up from the desk computer and was heading out of this nerd cave. "So what was that stuff you were looking up? Is that for an assignment?" Blake asked.

Ruby stood still for a moment and turned to her faunas friend. Blake didn't suspect anything it was just a simple question. Ruby was at ease. "No, it was something I found. Its nothing really."

* * *

It was now the middle of the night. The halls were silent and abandoned. Her Teammates were sleeping, but Ruby was restless. She tossed and turned, tried sleeping pills; the prescribed ones by her doctor, but nothing work. Twenty minutes had passed and the medication still hadn't kicked in as opposed to the ten minutes it should've. Thats when she found herself walking the school grounds in the middle of the night. It was quiet and peaceful. It was almost like this wasn't a combat school for hunting monsters.

The wind was blowing harder. She wrapped herself in her cloak to try to keep her warm but it didn't help. She heard the voice again. The whisper, invading her mind.

 _You see Now. You see now._ The voice grew louder and ever so digging deeper. She want more. She kept walking trying to find the source of the voice. She turned the corner and the voice went silent. She only found disappointment.

She turned around ready to head back to the dorm room and standing before her was a large man. Dead silent, and standing only right in front of her. Ruby looked up to see his face and then blackness.


	4. Do You See

**Authors Notes:**

 **! WARNING!**

 **This following chapter may contain graphic writing. I am declaring this chapter Rated M.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Authors** **Note: After I finished writing this**

 **I REALLY got carried away with this. Man, I'm a horrible person.**

* * *

Ruby's head ached as she groaned in pain. She felt dazed and dizzy. She couldn't move either, sitting down. She tried to get up but couldn't her vision came too she realized she was strapped to a chair. She jerked and moved but the bonds were too tight. Whoever attacked her was making sure she couldn't escape.

"Hello?" She cried out. "Please. Just let me go. I swear I won't say anything." She gave her best impersonation of a scared little girl. She was faking it. If she ever got her hands on the man who did this she would rip his eyes out with her bare hands and force feed them to him. She would tear into his throat and watch him drown in his blood.

"Please, just let me go. I just wanna go home." That wasn't a total lie. She really did want to go home.

Someone was approaching from behind. She could see the large, tall man that had taken her walk past her and to pull down a screen. He lowered the lantern which hung in the middle of the room. She couldn't see his face in the dim light, but she could make out something. He had a very muscular back and had red all covering the majority. Ruby gave a quick breath of shock at what it was. The Great Red Dragon. Was this the dragon? She wondered.

"Are you, who I think you are?" She asked. He turned to face her but she couldn't see his face. He hadn't hurt her. At least not yet. "Please, why am I here? What do you want from me?"

He walked behind her, not answering her question. He blew out the lantern and once again Ruby was consumed to darkness. She could only hear her own breathing in the darkness. Her own heart beating. It remained at a steady pace despite her circumstance. "Can you please say something?" She said.

A little matched ignited right in front of her and standing before her was the face of the Great Red Dragon. "Your face, is closed to me." He said in a gravelly voice and he spoke in a hushed tone. It was the same man from the Carnival.

He was definitely a frightening man, but still Ruby wasn't afraid. She stared into his brown eyes, no empathy. He stared into her silver eyes, no fear. "What do you want?"

He walked behind her again and flipped a switch. Light was casted on to the screen in front of her. "I want to share with you."

On the screen an image was casted. A picture of a group of friends. They were happy. "Do you see?" He asked

"Yes." She answered.

The screen changed to another picture of a faunas family. They were enjoying a birthday party. He asked again. "Do you see?"

She replied again. "Yes."

The screen changed this time, two students from Vacuo. She seen them before at the Vytal festival. Again he asked. "Do you see?"

And again she answered. "Yes."

The screen changed again, but this time it was a picture of her team. Herself, Weiss, Blake, and her sister Yang. Her heart began to beat faster. "Do you see?"

"Yes." She said more frightened.

The screen blacked out for a moment. When it came back their was a picture. The group of friends, murdered, butchered and mutilated. One of the boys had blood seeping from his eyes, nose mouth and ears. Ruby's eyes widened at the horrific sight. "Do you see?!" He asked louder.

"Yes."

Another picture of the Faunas family. Murdered as well. The little girl's face was so carved, it wasn't recognizable. It didn't even look Faunas. "Do you See!" He asked. His voice began to growl more. He sounded almost feral.

"Yes."

Another picture. The two students from Vacuo, lying side by side, in a pool of blood. The intestines torn out and circled around them. "Do You See!" He said.

"Yes!" She said. She never looked away from these horrific images. She felt her heart beat at a slow steady pace. She wasn't afraid.

The pictures continued to cycle through, each more horrendous then the last. A butchered fisherman, a decapitated woman, a student from Atlas with his arms and legs torn off, a boy with his face carved so badly his mouth flooded with blood. Her favorite was of an old man hung by the neck from a clock tower and with his bloodied bowels hanging from his torn open belly. All these unspeakable acts of horror, and yet she didn't see horror, she saw beauty. Each life taken were strokes of a paint brush.

"Tell me..." The dragon spoke once again. "...What do you see."

Ruby remained silent, but composed and astonished from the Dragon's masterpiece. "Art." She answered. This is what she wanted. She wanted to paint this picture. Wanted to create her art like the Dragon.

The final picture was of her team. How happy she was in that picture with them. Used to be. They would only get in the way. They would never understand her art. She would like for them to understand. She would like to share.

The picture disappeared and the screen was shut off, once again consuming Ruby in darkness.

* * *

Ruby was casted once again in the darkened Emerald Forest. The white snow slowly being stained red with blood. Around her stood Weiss, Blake and Yang. She reached out for her partner only to touch a pane of glass. Weiss's image shatter and crashed to the snow and blood pooled around the shards as Weiss's body lay dead on the ground. Ruby turned to her friend as she vanished into thin air and emerged on the ground broken and bloodied from the animals of the forest. Finally she turned to her beloved sister. Standing before her only to be scorched black and set a blaze in a fire. Her family dead, and yet she felt nothing for them. They would never understand her art.

Lying at her feet, aligned in an outer ring were the bodies from the pictures. The strokes of paint, from the Dragon's masterpiece, surrounding her and her fallen teammates. This would be her canvas for her art work. Their blood stained the white snow red into the shape of the serpent in an infinity sign. Her own body casting a shadow on the serpent casting the shape of the double cross. This would be the final stroke to her masterpiece, of the Leviathan.

 ** _The Grand Leviathan_** by Ruby Rose.


	5. This is my Design

Ruby awoke from her journey in her own bed. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light after being so long in darkness. Her fellow teammates were already awake and ready for todays schedule.

"Well well sleepy head." Blake commented on the tired Ruby. "You gonna stay in bed all day."

Ruby made a quick scan of the room. There weren't any signs of a break in, no foot prints of damaged hinges. Her teammates were clueless as to what happened. It was almost like she never left her room. Almost as though she was never taken. She was almost shocked.

"Hey sis you okay?" Yang asked, seeing the confusion on her face.

In her confused state, it took a moment for her to respond to the question. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm, I'm fine. Just a little tired, still."

Above all Ruby seemed disappointed. It was like she had just awoken from an incredible dream, filled with meaning and truths yet untold, only to be ripped away back to this harsh reality. She was saddened by the fact that anymore wisdom she could've received, she was denied.

Weiss and Blake were already dressed and were biding their time with some last minute reading. Yang was busy checking herself out in the mirror. Ruby watched her teammates and friends with a look of sorrow. They would never understand. For now she would push that aside and continue with today's venture.

* * *

Classes had ended. Ruby found herself in the market with Blake. Ren for some reason had the brilliant idea of having a get together to have dinner. Blake insisted on getting her own meat, or fish in her case and liked that Ruby joined her. She didn't really much care for shopping, she was just hoping that Ren's cookies were as good as her father's from back home.

Ruby remained seated at a nearby picnic table. In her hands was her notebook opened to a fresh page where she was ready to draw a new piece. Or at least tried. She sat there staring at the blank page for what seemed like hours. She checked her scroll to see the time. She was only there for five minutes. She began to flip the pages until she stumbled on her last work. The weird egg sitting on a saucer, the _UFO_ Yang mentioned from before. Only a second in and she started to draw, adding detail to the saucer and to the egg. The egg started growing features. A wave which turned into a mouth and the mouth became a smile. She moved over to the top space of the egg began to draw smaller eggs. The eggs grew hair, and small oval were in the middle which became iriss. They were eyes happy looking.

Ruby was now on a role, adding more detail the the eyes and mouth. She added a nose and ears and even facial features like freckles and a mustache.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Ruby was interrupted by the sound of a girl yelling. She turned in the direction to see Blake yelling with a Market Fisherman.

"You heard me, scram! I don't sell to _animals_!" The Fisherman yelled back at Blake.

Ruby was quick to the scene and pleaded with Blake to calm herself. She wasn't really feeling like being sucked into an argument. "This guy is a racist! He doesn't wanna sell to me because I'm a Faunas! I have good money." Blake explained herself. More so to the crowd which was slowly gathering.

"Probably money that you stole from some shop-keeper! All Faunas's are lying cheats!" The Fisherman retorted back.

Ruby made a quick examination of the crowd around them. Although kind of disappointed, she was still somewhat glad that the crowd was split between Blake's side and the Fisherman's. She so desperately however wanted this conflict to end. "Please Blake don't make a fuss." She pleaded to her friend. "Look sir how about I just pay for it, that way we can walk away without..."

The Fisherman grabbed his knife and pointed in their direction. Not in a threatening manner, more so just to prove his point. The girls didn't like it however. "Your friends with this Faunas hag, then I ain't selling to you either! Now get going!"

Ruby was not liking that knife in her face and she definitely didn't like what he said about Blake. At least she managed to compose herself. "Come on Ruby lets get going. No point in proving his point by kicking his ass."

"Thats right! Keep moving!" The Fisherman yelled as Blake turned around. "And tell the rest of them filthy animals that they ain't wel..." He was caught off guard by how fast she was.

Ruby grabbed the Fishermans hand and jerked upward, throwing the knife in the air. She caught it mid-flight, spun it around in her hand and slammed it down on the table, stabbing fish lying dead in the Fishermans hands. The knife landed right in between his fingers. The crowd sounded with several _oohs_ and _awws_. She gave a cold stare at the Fisherman, with dreaded, Dragon eyes. "You just lost a sale!" She said and walked away.

Ruby joined Blake's side as they left the market the small crowd clapping as they walked away. "Thanks Ruby. You really showed him. And that was pretty cool."

"Thanks. And its no problem. That punk has it coming. Just had to prove whose the bigger person."

Blake smiled at her response. She was right. By not engaging the Fisherman and walking away, she proved that not all Faunas's were all that he claimed. She found comfort in that in a way, she stood up for herself and Faunas kind.

Ruby however didn't believe that to be true. She only said what she wanted Blake and the rest to hear. She knew that the Fisherman would get it coming. If not by her hands then maybe by the hands of another. She would follow the command of The Great Red Dragon.

* * *

It was late at night now. Weiss and Blake had already fallen asleep from the evening dinner they had planned, satisfied and tired. Ruby remained awake on her bed with her notebook open staring over her current piece in progress. The face remained incomplete. It only had eyes and a smile but it was still not finished.

"Your still not tired Ruby?" Yang asked as she walked out of the bathroom tired. She was tired as well from, she ate a lot and her eyes were sleepy.

"Not yet. I'll get there eventually." Ruby responded.

Yang dreadfully walked over to her her bed and climbed up ready to pass out. "Don't stay up too late. Okay."

They each said their good-nights to each other and Yang was passed out asleep within seconds. Ruby remained fixated in her notebook. She wanted to complete this piece, but was blocked now. She stared at the page with the eyes staring back at her. She waited, like she was waiting for some kind of answer from the eyes, but only silence was its response. She found herself jotting something in the corner of the page.

The phrase repeated: _Do You See_. _Do You See_. _Do You See_.

She began to hear the same phrase. The voice of the Dragon coming from in front of her. She slowly moved her eyed up, away from her notebook and to the source of the voice. The mirror which sat beside Weiss's cabinet. The image on the mirror wasn't the reflection it displayed another. A lake and a small boat, surrounded by trees. The Emerald Forest. The shattered moon rose high above shining bright. The moon darkened and slowly reddened casting a bloody reflection into the lake below.

A crack appeared on the glass and it slowly grew bigger Another crack appeared and then another, slowly growing bigger until the blood began to slip through the cracks. Ruby watched with silent astonishment as the blood slowly began to pool around the mirror and then it shattered, dropping the broken shards that resembled Weiss's face.

She turned back to her notebook only this time to see a whole other face staring back. This face didn't smile, instead had a angered scowl with eyes shut. It was the face of the Fisherman from the Market. Once again the shattered mirror speaking to her. _Do You See_. Said the Dragon.

She knew where the lake was and she knew she could make it there and back before anyone could notice. She would find this man and _deal_ with him. A thought occurred to her that nothing would satisfy Blake more then to see her work. She brought _her_ weapon with her, Gambol Shroud. She sheathed the weapon to her back and adjusted her cloak in Weiss's mirror before making her way to the forest.

The blackness hid her from sight as she approached the lake. She spotted the small boat in and the Fisherman on his way back to land with his latest prize. With her speed she managed to make it to his small campsite before he made it off the boat.

The Fisherman tide his small boat to the dock and walked up the path to the slow burning campfire. There nearby, he saw a girl hidden in a red cloak sitting on the stump and examining the contents of his sack.

"Hey, get lost!" The Fisherman shouted. "Don't be going through my sh*t!"

She looked up from the bag and tossed it aside. "Boemon. The Fisherman right?"

"Who wants to know?!"

Her hood shrouded her eyes from view. "You owe a certain Faunas an apology."

"I don't apologize to no one." He dropped the small bag containing his latest catch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wicked looking combat knife and pointed it directly at Ruby. Specifically at her chest region. "A little girl like you shouldn't be hanging around these deep dark forest. Someone can take advantage of you."

Ruby reached behind her and grabbed the hilt of Gambol Shroud. "Like for example, tear that dress of yours and slip something you don't want where you don't want it!"

Ruby slipped it the sword from its sheathed ready to sue it. "You just need to apologize. Thats it."

"I already said, I ain't apologizing to no one. Now lets see about that dress."

In one fluid swing, Ruby pulled Gambol Shroud and slashed the Fisherman's belly. "Its a Combat Skirt."

The Fisherman walked back with the look of terror on his face. He grabbed his belly to find blood on his fingers. The slit opened and blood slowly began to seep out. Ruby circled him with her sword at the ready. The Fisherman brought his knife again but Ruby wasn't afraid. She slashed him again this time across the back. He cried out in pain as the fine blade cut through his skin.

"Huh, I wonder if thats what the fish feel." She mocked. She could see tears beginning to build in his eyes.

She slashed him again in the back of the knee. He cried out in pain again and collapsed over the stump. He coughed up blood from his mouth and it dripped from his lips. Ruby watched the droplets with glee.

"Oohhh. You see there. How it, how it shimmers in the air. I should really add that to my drawing." She reached behind her and grabbed her notebook. "I don't think I got your nose right. How does it look?"

Ruby showed the him the drawing. His face, his whole severed head sitting on a bloody plater. He screamed at the shocking depiction of himself, blood splashed onto the page as he cried out in horror. Ruby stepped away for only a moment, listening to the wonderful song of his cries, echoing out through the woods. She closed her eyes, taking in the amazing chorus. She took a single deep breath spun the sword in her hand and thrusted it down.

His head dropped to the ground and rolled to the stump. Ruby placed her fingers to her neck, near an artery. Her heart rate remained at a steady pace. She picked up the disgusting severed head and raised it in the moonlight. Her eyes glistened and she smiled. "The first stroke in my design."


	6. Awake and Alive

Dr. Marter arrived in her office at around six in the morning as she always did. Her first appointment wouldn't be till 10:30 but she still felt the need to arrive early. A force of habit after doing this for several years she guessed. She entered her kitchenette and started with brewing a fresh pot of coffee. She walked to her office and sat at her desk and started on reviewing her notes and recordings from her previous sessions.

While in the quiet of her notes she heard a silent huffing sound. Almost like someone was struggling to breath. She followed the quiet panting until she arrived in the doorway of her loft. She spotted trickles of blood leading from the door and blood frantically splatter all over the handle. She followed the blood trail which lead to one of the three chairs in the room. The seat where her individual patients would sit during sessions. At the foot of the seat a larger pool of blood rested, continuously disturbed by a single drop adding to it every two seconds or so.

Hunched over in the seat was a shaking and terrified little girl in red. She sat there bewildered and looking at her hands. Covered in blood. Non of it was her own, Dr. Marter could see that.

"Ruby?" She asked. She didn't respond. Dr. Marter kneeled beside her to be face to face with her. "Ruby!" She said with more force.

Ruby finally snapped out of her shock and slowly lifted her head up to face her. She could see her eyes were completely terrified and tears streaming down her face. Her breathing was still shaken.

"Ruby, what happened?" She asked. "You can tell me. What happened?"

Ruby looked away and back at her hands. "so much blood." She whispered to herself.

"What?"

"I-I hurt someone." She finally said.

Dr. Marter stood back to get a full view of her. Half her face and her close were stained with blood. This was far more then _hurting_ someone. She had to completely rule out the possibility of this as an accident.

"Are you sure all you did was _hurt_ someone?" She asked.

Ruby started shaking her head before responding. "I killed someone."

Dr. Marter helped Ruby off the chair and lead her to one of the bathrooms. She proceeded to help Ruby with her bloody clothes and washed her hands and face of the blood. She had been seeing Ruby for several years and on more then one occasion she stayed over in her office. She took an extra outfit belonging to Ruby and gave her sometime to change. It was another ten minutes till she was out of the bathroom. They remained silent in the room for a moment. Herself in her chair and Ruby opposite of her.

"Whenever your ready. Feel free to talk about what happened." She said.

Ruby sat there silently, staring at her hands. In her own mind she could still see the blood on her hands and smell the coppery scent. Her fingers twitched and hands still shaking, trying to fine some sort of grasp on reality. She closed her mouth and began to slowly breath through her nose trying to regain composure. She opened her eyes again and the blood was gone, Doctor Marter was sitting across from her.

"I killed someone the other night." She finally said. Her shaking hands began to slow and she closed them into fists. She started huffing again. More out of anger then fear. Doctor Marter could see hatred in her eyes.

"Did something happen. Did this person try to hurt you, attack you or..."

"It was murder! I butchered him! Cut his damn head off with a sword!" She said aloud.

"And why would you do that?" Doctor Marter asked.

"Because he was a prick. A disgusting fool and had no reason to live!" She said with much hatred and anger on her voice.

Doctor Marter sat back in her seat. She never knew Ruby to be actually such violence. Especially to this extent. Hurting people, of course and she always gave a reason to justify herself. But murder? It didn't seem she was capable. This was... intriguing. Ruby reached behind her back and pulled out her sketchbook. Doctor Marter turned the page to the one that was stained with blood. The drawing was of the Fishermans head siting on a platter.

"marvelous." Doctor Marter said quietly. "How were you feeling before hand? When you were plotting to kill this man."

Ruby looked down for a second trying to fine the right words to say. At least in some way for her to understand. "I didn't kill him. I, _changed_ , him. I was told to do so."

"By who?"

"I was told, by, by..."

"...Was it the Dragon?"

When Ruby looked up her eyes glistened a little at the mention of such a deity. "Yes. The Great Red Dragon. He wanted him to be changed. And by my hand"

"And why would the Dragon want this Fisherman, changed?"

Ruby looked back to the floor, looking for an answer. "Because he wanted to help me." Doctor Marter tilted her head slightly. Questioning her response. "I've been troubled for a very long time. You know that of course. He wanted to help me."

Ruby went silent for a moment, reminiscing on the event. "it felt like waking up for the first time." She whispered for herself.

"And by killing this man, _changing_ him, The Dragon sought to make you greater. Stronger then you were before. Maybe he wants to change you."

"Seems so. I guess all our years of therapy have been a waste." Ruby said almost saddened. Wasting Doctor Marters time for so many years.

"Maybe not. Perhaps this was the break through we've been looking for. Instead of hiding your inner madness, maybe you were meant to embrace it."

Ruby sat back in her seat and began to wonder. What if she was right. Her entire life she felt alone. Like an outsider and now with The Great Red Dragon, she finally felt purpose. She felt like a whole new person. She never felt stronger then she did now.

In her own mind she could see the serpent lurking in the shadows. Slowly approaching her. She wasn't afraid. It crawled towards her and looped around the chair and in front again. Resting its mighty head on her shoulder.

"What can I do now. I can't just go back to Beacon like nothing happened. I'm not the same person anymore."

"Maybe not, but maybe thats a good thing. You are changing into something better."

"The Leviathan." Ruby named.

"You are becoming something greater, and the Leviathan must be your higher self." Doctor Marter sat forward. "Tell me again. How did you feel when you killed the Fisherman."

Ruby closed her eyes, the entire event passing through her memory like a film, a beautiful memory. "At first I was terrified, but then..."

"...You felt powerful, correct?"

Ruby opened her eyes again, the serpent, the Leviathan feeding her strength. "I never felt more alive as I did when I killed him.."

* * *

 ** _Two Months Later_**

The man woke up from his dazed state. The last thing he remembered was following the cute little girl in the red cloak. He had some plans on what to do with her and now he was in some neck of the woods. He could hear humming from below him. When he looked down he realized how high he was off the ground. He moved but then felt an immediate sharp pain in his hands. He looked to see his hands bounded and tied to tree limbs, suspending him above the ground.

A trickle of blood slithered to his wrists and dropped onto the sketchbook of the girl below. Ruby wiped the droplet of blood on her finger and licked it off. The coppery taste of blood didn't bother her.

"You know you should really cut back on the alcohol. I should know my uncles a drunk too." She said.

Ruby stood up and and turned around to face the man hanging from the tree. "What, what the f**k is this? What the F**K is this!?" The man shouted.

Ruby finished her sketch. "This. This is sort of, sort of a cleansing. Your a drunk and I want to help you." She said in a calm tone.

"Help, me!? What are you gonna kill me?" He asked.

"No, not kill you. I want to help you. _Change_ you. I want to send you to the next stage in your life."

Ruby knew why he was following her tonight. This perv wanted to snatch and drug her, toss her in his car and rape her. To bad for him, she reversed the rolls, sort of. The man tried to free himself, pulling at the rope but it did nothing. "You crazy bitch, get me down!" The man demanded.

"Okay fine jeez." Ruby released Crescent Rose and went to cut the rope. "Took me this long to sedate you and get you up their and this is how you thank me."

In two quick swings she cut the rope holding him up. He collapsed to the floor and felt excruciating pain in his legs as he collapsed to the floor. He reached down only to fell stubs where his knees should have been. He screamed at the sight of his cut off legs laying beside another tree. "WHAT THE F**K! WHAT THE F**K!" He screamed louder.

Ruby stood there watching, completely unfazed by the mans situation. "What? You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" She said in a terrifying calm voice.

"YOU SICK SADIST!"

"Come on, no need for names. Besides this is for this best. I want to change you, and once I'm done, you will be remembered forever."

Ruby raised her scythe and plunged through mans throat, exiting the top of his head. Ruby closed her eyes and listened to the song as he choked and gurgled on his blood. Then silence.

She threw him up against the tree and prepared her work. The next stroke in her design.

* * *

It wasn't till the following day, evening, that the police found the body. Mutilated in a horrific fashion. This time his body was cut open, his intestines used to tie his body to the tree, his gentiles were seemed torn off completely and his hands in his stomach, still digesting. And the same strange symbol carved on the chest as the previous two victims. The symbol wasn't yet identified because they had three different interpretations.

Glynda Goodwitch asked Ozpin to visit the crime scene to help with the investigation. She was hoping that the Fisherman would be a one-time incident. And now their were three. She wanted this concluded before word made it to the school causing panic.

"I'm telling you miss, I've seen my fair share of murders, but this... hard to believe. Damn White Fang." Said the detective leading the investigation.

"This is the fourth murder in two months. I can't believe this is really happening either." She replied.

Dr. Marter stood forward examining the scene. "If your believing this to be criminal related you'd be wrong." She said.

They both looked at her and the detective approached her. "You've got some insight Ms...?" He asked.

"Doctor, actually. And yes." She replied. "The White Fang are no strangers to Criminal activity but this is to..."

"Hardcore!"

"Barbaric."

"Sophisticated." They both looked at her like she was insane. "This took carful, calculated, and patient hands. This was carried out with somewhat purpose. If the White Fang _were_ to go _this_ far it wouldn't at all further their goals."

"I can agree to that. Not even those asses would do things like this." Said one of the officers. He was a Faunas himself.

"This wasn't an act of vengeance or hatred. This is more of a changing. Maybe a rebirth." She concluded and the two returned to the shocking scene of the crime.

Goodwitch wanted to believe this but the facts in front of her were to horrific. She still had a question that she was afraid to be answered. "Whose being reborn?"

Dr. Marter answered. "I'm not sure, maybe the victim. Or maybe the killer." Goodwitch's spine crawled. "I'm sorry to say, but it seems like we have a Serial Killer among us."

Goodwitch had seen enough for one day, she had to return the Beacon so that she could inform the situation to Ozpin. As she was leaving the crime scene she spotted something in the crow. Something red and waving the wind. She slowly circled around the group and made her way around to the back. She grabbed a shoulder and spun the girl around. She came face to face with a young pair of silver eyes.

"Miss Rose!"

Uh oh. Goodwitch walked away from the crowd pulling Ruby with her. "What on do you think your doing here?"

"Uh, uh." Was all Ruby could manage. Changing that perv wasn't a problem. Glynda Goodwitch however, was another story entirely.

Goodwitch lead Ruby away from the scene until it was gone from view. She then demanded to see her scroll which Ruby gave without hesitation. A quick look showed that she hadn't taken any pictures of the crime scene. The last picture taken was of herself with her team and dog. Apparently in an ambush considering the look on Miss Schnee's face. She returned the scroll afterwards.

"You will NOT tell anyone of this. Understood."

"Yes mame." She said.

Goodwitch shook her head very annoyed about this student being here. Even if she swore she wouldn't tell anyone, word would spread eventually. "What are you even doing here?"

Behind Goodwitch approached Dr. Marter. "She's with me actually." She said.

Goodwitch turned to face her with such confusion. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"She's with me. I wished for her to follow me here. Take a look at the crime scene."

She gave an answer but all it did was confuse Goodwitch even more. "Why on Remnant would you bring a child to something horrific as this."

"To learn." Dr. Marter said in a still calm demeanor. "Ruby is interested in learning about the criminal mind. Seeing the work of a psychopath helps us understand the psychopathy or mental state."

Goodwitch was still upset about this whole ordeal but she couldn't do anything. Outside of Beacon, Ruby wasn't under her rule. Right now the only thing she was concerned about was keeping this whole thing under wraps. At least for now. She reinforced her order to Ruby on not to tell anyone about this and then returned to the crime scene. Ruby and Dr. Marter walked away, on onto the exiting the Emerald Forest.

"Thank you for saving my butt back there." Ruby finally said.

"Its no problem. I would however advise you to keep your distance from your future crime scenes. One factor of being a psychopath is narcissism, like revisiting crime scenes."

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see what everyone thought. Kind of disappointed, but I appreciate what you said."

"Of course." Dr. Marter handed her a news article about the recent murders. "Their calling you _The Emerald Forest Slayer_. Seems somewhat appropriate."

Ruby gave the name a thought. It makes sense, given that she brings her victims here, to the Emerald Forest. "Catchy. I like it."


	7. Alone

It didn't take long for news on the _Emerald Forest Slayer_ , to spread all over town. Half the school was already talking about it. The recent murders for some reason made people excited, but for the most part, frightened. Whose to say that the Slayer won't walk in to the cafeteria, kidnap someone and then kill them, or abduct them in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. That was the biggest rumor going around. Everyone was afraid. Except for Ruby. She very much enjoyed hearing their rumors and theories. They were all sorts of fun.

While the team and JNPR was eating, Nora once again was on her scroll on a website with an article of the recent murders of the, _Emerald Forest Slayer_. She was really invested on her reading, Ren found it unhealthy, but its not like she was going to listen to him. Ruby would've liked to think that Nora was a fan of her work in some way.

"Nora you really shouldn't be reading that." Pyrrha said. "That garbage is going to rot your brain. The publicity would only encourage this, _monster_."

Pyrrha was not so much of a fan. Ruby kind of disliked that. _You better watch yourself Nikos._ She liked Pyrrha, she was a nice and a good friend and she would much prefer to keep her around longer. For now she would let her comment slide. Of course she would never understand art.

"Come on guys. Isn't this just a little exciting. A Serial Killer out on the prowl, kind of gets the blood pumping." Nora said excitedly and continued to read the article.

Ruby smiled. At least she appreciated her work. The rest of her team didn't understand now, but someday, she was sure they would. Weiss and Blake would have trouble adjusting to her becoming but she just knew that Yang would adjust real well. Of course Yang would understand her art. They were sisters after all.

"Pyrrhas right Nora. Theres a real murderer out there and he's dangerous. We can't be getting excited about this." Yang said to much of Ruby's surprise. "We can't be going out a night anymore, not with this maniac out there."

Ruby was genuinely hurt by her words. How could she agree with Pyrrha and call her a maniac, thats not what sisters do. She looked to see Weiss and Blake's reaction.

"Well at the very least not alone. It be safer to be in a group." Weiss added to it.

"I agree. We should keep close ties with some of the other students. Maybe Sun and Neptune too. This killer isn't getting any of us" Blake said.

"You here that Ruby, no more midnight walks! Not with this monster around." Yang enforced.

"What! But thats the only time I can clear my head."

"No _but_ s!"

Ruby said but she didn't bother arguing with her sister. Her disappointment was a perfect disguise for her true pain. How could she of all people call her a monster. It pained her so. She didn't say much for the rest of Lunch hour. Yang thought she was sad about not having her midnight walks anymore. She had to make sure to cheer her up in some way.

* * *

Later in the day Ruby was lying down in her bunk reading the latest issue of some obscure comic she stole from Juane. Or not _comic_ , she believed he called them, _Mango_?. Just then she heard the door open and in walked in Yang looking pretty happy. She was still upset for what she called her during lunch. She wasn't a monster. And they weren't murders. They were art, and sure she wasn't that amazing but she had to start somewhere. She would get better soon. Each death was all part of her masterpiece. Still she remained silent about her work. She wouldn't need to know until she was ready.

"Hey sis." Yang said happily.

"Hey." Ruby forced out.

"Are you still upset about your midnight walk thing?" She asked.

Ruby gave a huff before answering. "No. Its fine I get it, its dangerous."

"Thanks Ruby. I just want to keep you safe."

At least Ruby knew that Yang had the best intentions for her little sister. She was always sure about that. Besides she couldn't be mad for long, not for what was planned for on this very special night.

"Alright good." Yang said. "Just wanted to check up, so I see you later then."

Ruby shot up from her bed just as her sister was stepping out the door. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Yang turned around almost surprised by Ruby's shock. "I'm going with Blake and we're heading to town with Team SSSN."

Team SSSN? Why would she want to hang out with Team SSSN. What about her sister? They had planned this night for years. "But we were supposed to be going to the _X-Ray and Vav_ movie premier tonight."

Yang clenched her fist and swore under her breath out of disbelief. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about it. "Sh*t. Was, was that _tonight_ , tonight?"

"Yes! Tonight. The 19th day of the Seventh Month of Oum." Ruby stared at Yang in complete disbelief. How could she have forgotten? "We've been planning this night for nearly eight years. I even got Coco to make us some costumes."

Yang had to avoid her little sisters eyes. Completely disheartened. "Look sis, I'm so sorry I forgot. But Blake needs me for this. She needs me to make sure she doesn't accidentally go crazy and drag Sun and his team into some crazy scheme like stopping the White Fang from doing criminal stuff. Again." Ruby didn't say anything, just stared down at her dangling feet, feeling completely abandoned. "Hey, hey. I'll call Blake on my scroll and call it off-"

"-No. Its fine. Blakes your partner and our friend. I know how important she is." _More important then your own sister._

"Really! You sure Ruby?"

"Yeah. Go. Its just some dumb movie anyways. Go have fun. I'll just see if Weiss is up for it."

"Okay thanks Ruby." Yang started taking steps back out the door and slowly started closing the door. Her scroll started ringing, probably a call from Blake. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. We'll,catch,the,next,showing,Midnight,if,we,have,too. Thanksagaingottagobyeloveyou!"

"Okay. I-" Yang shut the door and was gone. "-Love you too."

Ruby slumped back into her bed and watched the light fixtures on the ceiling. She couldn't help, but feel a little betrayed. By her own sister.

She tried to push those dark thoughts aside and look at the bright side of things. She did promise to make it up to her. And maybe Weiss would accompany her to the movie. She claimed that she wasn't in to dorky stuff like that. Maybe she'd enjoy it. Everyone has a nerdy side to them.

And maybe half an hour later was when she walked in. Weiss had just returned from the library and tossed her books onto the desk. She seemed to be a mood of ' _don't bother me, my times more valuable then your deplorable life_ '. As she usually was.

"Hi Weiss." She greeted happily.

Weiss turned to see her and gave an annoyed scoff. "Ruby could you please bring your _dolt_ setting to a minimum." She said and proceeded to walk into the bathroom.

Ruby hopped off her bed and waited outside the bathroom for her to step out. After a few minutes of standing around Weiss finally stepped out. "Ruby do you need something?"

Ruby smiled and pulled a poster of the _X-Ray and Vav_ movie. "I was wondering if you'd go to this movie with me!" She said excitedly.

Weiss just stared at the ridiculous poster and back to her partner and then back and forth and back and forth. She was being serious. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I can't."

Ruby's eyes opened and her smile vanished. "Bu, but why not? It'll be fun." Weiss walked past her and grabbed her scroll before heading towards the door. "Weiss?"

"I just can't. I'm meeting with Team CFVY for a study meet. And I'm running late." She was just out the door when Ruby warped past her and blocked the door. The look on her face was so sad.

"Please Weiss. Please! Please,please,please,please!" She kept on pleading with her dear friend, but to no avail.

"Ruby please this is ridiculous." She said and stepped past her. "I'll try and come back as soon as I can, how about that?"

"Fine." Ruby said look back at the floor in sadness.

"Thank you Ruby and have a good night." Weiss said and then walked out.

* * *

So many hours had passed. She couldn't remember how long she had napped. When she looked out the window it was already night time. She made sure to put on her X-Ray costume so she was ready to go when Yang got back. If she ever did come back. Weiss never did come back.

She took her scroll and dialed Weiss for an update. Just wanted to make sure if she was still with Team CFVY. Maybe she was finished and was on her way back. She waited silently while the dial charm played. No answer. She waited a few minutes and the sent a text message. [ _Are you still with CFVY?_ ]

It took maybe five minutes till she replied. [ _Can't talk right now. I'll get back to you when I can._ ] That wasn't a real response. It was just one of those quick message thingys for when you can't answer a call.

She hopped off her bed and went online to DustBook on her laptop. Yang had been very active on her profile for the past several hours. Apparently their night started off with going back to the Carnival, followed by hitting the arcade, going to a few bars to drink, eating a ton of food, getting into a few brawls, maybe a little bowling and other fun activities. She really hoped that her dad and Uncle Qrow didn't see this. Oh who was she kidding, they're old, they don't get on the internet.

While scrolling along there was one update captioned: _Looky here, The heiress in her natural habitat_ , followed by the picture of a very annoyed Weiss along with Coco and Velvet at some nice coffee shop. She froze on that image. She analyzed the picture very closely. There were no notepads, no notebooks, no textbooks, no books of any kind, not even a damn pencil. she was out having fun. She lied to her. Why would she lie?

The post was uploaded sometime two hours ago. The next few posts were of the whole gang all having a good time. At some point Juane and Nora joined in. It look liked they were all having a fun time. _Why didn't she invite me?_

She had to step away from her laptop and decided to go for a walk. Or at least walk up and down the hall way, since she couldn't go outside. She was upset. Very upset. It wasn't the first time Yang had bailed out on their plans. Theres was the The Hobbit premier, the Grand Opening of that new cookie shop, The Lego Star Wars Midnight launch, her elementary school graduation, even on the first day of school, Yang bailed on her to go hang out with her friends, and she was left alone.

"Ruby?"

She wasn't paying attention. While she was in her own mind Pyrrha had just come from around the corner.

"Oh. Hey Pyrrha." She said sadly. Pyrrha could tell she was sad.

"Is there something wrong Ruby? What happened?"

"Oh nothing. Its just..." She looked up to see Pyrrha's eyes. Filled with concern. She was her friend after all. "-Its nothing really. Where are you coming from?"

"Oh. Well I just came back with Ren from the, _Yang Gang_ as your sister liked to put it." She gestured towards Ren who was just turing the corner and used air quotes when using the Yangs stupid name. "Sadly she and some of the others were drunk and said they were heading to the movies. We wanted to rest up a little but now, I know i'm just gonna be bored."

Ruby checked the time on her scroll. It was nearly 11:30. They'd never make it to the movie. Even if Pyrrha wanted to which was unlikely. "Is there something you need?"

"No. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. It was very enjoyable. I don't understand why you weren't with us."

"Oh, I had other plans."

"Well then. I hope you have a good night."

"Good night Pyrrha."

The Movies? Ruby quickly returned to her room and back to her laptop. She logged back into DustBook and onto Yangs Profile. Nothing so far. Refresh. Nothing. Refresh. Nothing. Refresh. Latest update captioned: _Look at all these NEERRRDZZZZ! XD XD XD._ The entire theater room was full with fans several in costumes of X-Ray and Vav. They were at the Premier. SHE was at the premier. Without her.

Teary eyed, she shut the laptop and quietly sobbed. That bitch! _How could she do this._ She stood up dressed into her PJ's and threw her X-Ray costume into the trash can with such hatred it threw the trash can against the wall. She curled up in her bed sad and alone. She was angry. Almost enraged. Not only did her partner and sister NOT want to hang out with her, they lied to her right to her face. And they called _her_ a monster. _Damn them! Damn them both!_

She punched her pillow several times out of hatred and went back to crying into it. Feeling all alone, heart broken and completely betrayed.


	8. Wanton Malice

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **DARK CONTENT LATER IN THE STORY**

* * *

She lay there in her bed curled up in a lonely quiet sob. She didn't remember how long she cried till she fell asleep. Sometime in the night she was asleep, Ruby retreated to the darkened parts of her mind. She preferred her dark imagination over her loneliness, but this time, she felt more alone then ever. The betrayal of her friends left a cold presence in her heart.

In the dead of night something stirred her from her sleep. When she woke up she wasn't in her dorm, she was in some dark room. She hopped off her top bunk only to find it was now on ground level. She searched around looking for anyone or anything resembling her room, but all that was around was shadow.

"Hello? Yang, Blake? Zwei?" She called out into the dark, but there was no reply. "Weiss? Anybody?"

In the dead silence she finally chose to venture into the dark, looking for any sign but all she found was the dark void surrounding her. She didn't like it here, especially not without Zwei at her side. Either way it was definitely better then being with those traitors. Remembering brought a cold breeze that made her wrap herself in her cloak. She was so broken hearted from how they hurt. She stood back up and turned around to go back to bed when she saw the mirror. Weiss's mirror.

 _Why is this here_ _?_

How this mirror appeared remained a mystery. She approached and saw her reflection. She took a minute checking herself out, looking at her clothes, her face, her flowing cloak, her body. She was unimpressed. "Man. I need to lay off the cookies." She said and then turned around to get a better look at her posterior. And then she did a little twirl. "Nah, I'm great."

She smiled at herself and made twirl for the fun of it. When she finally came back around the mirror changed. Her reflection didn't look like her anymore, standing still and with a different maroon cloak instead of her own red. She looked mad, angry, almost hatful, and she was staring directly at Ruby with dark eyes. She took a step back from the reflection taking in the disturbing sight of this premonition. She cocked her head to the side and it copied her motion.

"Thats creepy dude." She said aloud and touched the surface. The reflection did the same. And then it reached out and grabbed at her arm and pulled her through the mirror to her side. She was yanked in and then slammed up against the mirror.

 **"You idiot!"** The Other yelled into her ear and then slammed her face into the glass again. **"Idiot** **!"** Slam. **"Fool!"** Slam. **"You don't need those whores!"**

She turned her around and slammed her back into the glass. The Other stared deep into her eyes with hatred and furiously beating her down with each word. Ruby begged for mercy pleading to stop, calling for her friends for help. "Yang! Weiss! Please help!"

The Other slammed her fist into her face and then slamming another fist to her gut. She screamed at her again, she spoke with a monstrous voice. **"They betrayed you! Lied to you! And You just let them hurt you!"** The Other stood back letting a grounded Ruby slowly get back to her knees. Suddenly something wrapped around her neck choking her. She was slowly lifted up, seeing a tail coming from behind The Other. The large serpent slowly lifting from behind. The Leviathan. Its bright red eyes and the red symbol glowing. The tail slowly bringing her closer to The Other, she stared deep into her blackened eyes.

 **"You don't need them, you've never needed them!"** They slowly started walking forward, the mirror vanishing from its position. The Leviathan slowly lifted her even higher till she was left swinging above a cliff. The tail wrapped around her neck still choking her. **"The Dragon granted you authority** **!"** The Other said and then finally grasped her neck with her own two hands. **"Its time you earn that!"**

With a powerful swing, Ruby was thrown off the cliff, plummeting down an in endless pit. As she plummeted farther and farther down the chasm she saw the giant pane of glass coming closer into view. She slammed into the glass and it shattered, the shards slicing her skin. She finally landed in the cold snow of the forest. Bleeding and in pain, she cried. Curled up on the ground she cried, feeling alone. She sobbed, crying out for her sister and her team.

Her sister. Her team. Her _friends_. She slowly lifted off the ground with every bleeding cut on her body only burning more. She gave a horrid screech. All of them they betrayed her. All of them! They deserved to pay! She got back to her feet and found herself surrounded by those she had called, _Friend_. Those that had betrayed her. All of them Yang, Wiess, Blake, Juane, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and The Other, all casted in shadow. All of them slowly stepping closer. She leapt forwards towards The Other tackling her to the ground. She attacked her, beating her slamming her fists into its face. She clawed at its face tearing at flesh until she bleed.

When she finally pulled away The Other was gone. They were all gone. Enraged. She felt the anger fester inside waiting to be released, demanding blood. At the sound of a voice she whipped around only to see a mirror and a reflection. The Other. It mimicked every movement she made. Coping her mocking her. It took a minute checking herself out, looking at its clothes, its face, its flowing cloak, its body. It was unimpressed. **" _Man. I need to lay off the cookies._ "** It said and then turned around to get a better look at her posterior. And then it did a little twirl. **" _Nah, I'm_ _great._ "**

She reached out to touch the surface of the glass. The Other did the same. And then she reached out and grabbed at her arm and pulled her through the mirror to her side. She yanked The Other in and slammed her up against the mirror.

"You idiot!" She yelled into The Others ear and then slammed its face into the glass again. "Idiot!" Slam. "Fool." Slam. "You let them hurt us!."

She turned it around and slammed it into the glass. She stared into its eyes with hatred and furiously beating it down with each word. It begged for mercy, pleading to stop, calling out for help. _**"Yang! Weiss! Please Help!"**_

Ruby grabbed The Other by its throat and lifted it off the ground. "Oh, they're not coming for you." She said and then threw it off the cliff. It screamed as it plummeted downward. Falling, falling, the screams getting farther and farther and then silence. Ruby looked over to see. The Other was there. Dead. Impaled and bleeding on a jagged tree. Blood staining the snow.

In its last and final moment, The Other spoke out its last dying breath. One word, One name.

* * *

Hours would pass. Hidden in the dark and under the cover of the shattered moon, she leapt and flew for miles until she arrived. Ruby found herself in the master bedroom. A mother and a father lie in bed. Sound asleep. They looked peaceful. She clenched her hands tightly around the knife. They didn't deserve to be happy. She was never happy. She shudder and huffed in anger.

 _Why do you get to be happy when I'm miserable. You deserve to suffer just like I do._

She walked over to the side of the father. She imagined Taiyang. Her grip on the knife tightened in anger. He was a liar just like of them. She pulled back the bed sheets, waking him from sleep and then slammed the knife down on his genitals. He screamed in agony and the mother awoke, screaming from the horror.

Ruby lifted the knife and plunged it into the fathers throat. His screaming turned into silent gagging as he tried to breath. She then grabbed him by the large rabbit ears and forced off the bed dragging him over to the large window and pushing him out. He flew out and died in the fall, impaled on the fence post. The shattered glass, almost sparkled when stained with blood.

The mother kept screaming and Ruby turned to her. Before she could run, Ruby grabbed her by the large rabbit ears and pulled her back onto the bed, and then slammed her face into the wall. She Summer. Her own mother, how she betrayed her. Abandoning her when she was little and leaving her with these other liars. She took the knife and stabbed the mother repeatedly in the stomach, slicing her open. She took her rabbit ears and then cut them off. Her trophy.

Before walking out and leaving her to die, the mother with all her strength reached out to her begging. "please. no."

Ruby looked to her with dead eyes. And then turned away, leaving her to die and heading to the children's room.


	9. Wrath

Lisa Lavender was among the most popular day time television personalities in most of Vale. After going through the nonsensical news celebrity gossip, sports, and other pointless stories, the top story finally came to light. The glorious event of the family the previous night.

" _This is Lisa Lavender reporting live where yet another brutal and horrific murder had occurred just yesterday night. Before it used to be single persons, but this time it has been escalated to the murder of a Rabbit Faunas family. The bodies were reported to have been removed from the initial crime scene and taken deep into the woods. They have already been removed but both sights are still closed off and being investigated. So far there seems to be no sign of any survivors, witnesses or even a trace of the killer._ "

Lucy Lavender reported from just outside the house. Only a few feet away from the bloody fence post.

" _There were a total of three deaths, a Mother and a father both in their mid to late thirties, and their seven year old son. Authorities are still investigating if this is related to gang activity or even the White Fang, the infamous Faunas Terrorist organization, but most have already speculated that this is the work of the notorious Emerald Forest Slayer. _"

At the mention of that insult, Ruby turned away from the television. She hated that name. She wasn't a killer, and those weren't murders, she was an artist. She was the Leviathan.

She walked away from the television to face Dr. Marter. She was currently expressing concern.

"Can you believe that! What they called me, the _Slayer_ , its insulting."

Dr. Marter found that statement confusing. " _Insulting_? You told me that you liked that name. It was fetching"

"Its a spit in my face!"

She said and took her seat in front of Dr. Marter, but she refused to look at her. She just stared at the floor, fingers digging into the arm-rests, knuckles whitening. Dr. Marter couldn't help be feel worried for her. Ever since this started happening Ruby had become drastically different. She wasn't herself, she was something else. Even her clothing was different. Her bright red cloak had been replaced with a dark blood crimson. "Ruby your starting to worry me. Your not your usual self."

Ruby closed her eyes, slightly turning away from her direction. She didn't need to hear this. "I'm just sick and tired of all these insinuations. They believed me to be insane, like I'm some crazy ax murderer from a horror movie or something. That was one time. But I'm not insane, I'm seeing things more clear for the first time."

Dr. Marter leaned forward in her seat. She wanted to help Ruby, but she seemed so far away. "You use to target individuals. And I believed you when you told me that they tried to attack you. But this... an innocent family? A child?!"

Ruby scoffed at the mention and at the word. Innocent. Such a vague term with so many meanings. Is a child really innocent? If a woman is pure of heart, is she really innocent? If a man is accused of a crime but walks free, is he really innocent? If a child wished harm or has harmed another, are they still innocent? If a woman as pure wished to _purify_ and _cleanse_ the world around her, are they still innocent? If a man was guilty of his crimes, but with a good defense managed to walk free of charges, does that make them innocent?

"I was innocent once. But I was naive as well. But just like The Beast before me, I now see with clarity for what feels like the first time."

The mention of this other person brought Dr. Marters attention. "The Beast? Who is _The Beast_?" She asked, but then remembered the news from the Vacuo Murders. The young man they found dead. On his walls they found writing in blood. _The Beast_. "Do you mean Kadin Plutus?"

Ruby smiled and then scoffed. They only knew him as Kadin Plutus. But she knew who he really was. After he ascended and was becoming. Becoming The Beast. "Thats what you knew him as. But I know. He was just like me, stupid and naive, but The Great Red Dragon taught him. Showed him the glory." She stood defiantly in front Dr. Marter and turned to face the outside window, seeing the shattered moon slowly rising in the evening sky. "Just like he did, I see now with such clarity. There is no innocence in this world. Just the strong, and the blind."

Dr. Marter sat there silent. All of this work. All of these delusions of a greater becoming, this higher state of being that Ruby was trying to achieve was becoming too dangerous. And complex. She began to wonder if this was the work, of a higher being, or this was all orchestrated by Ruby herself for a sense of self-reflection or self-riotousness. "Which one are you?"

* * *

After a long hot shower the following day, Ruby stepped out facing the mirror. She wiped the steamed glass seeing her reflection. It showed a cold stern look. A look of disdain. She reached out to the mirror, her finger tips touching the warm glass. The reflection did the same. Nothing happened. This wasn't The Other, just her own reflection, light reflecting off the surface to display this image.

 _Good._

She thought. The Other was pathetic, weak, and now it was gone. Casted out into the darkened recess of her mind, never to resurface. She didn't need it, it would just hold her back from further glory. Without that she could continue her masterpiece and finally be one with The Dragon.

She picked up her stained, old red cloak and tossed it into the laundry basket. She didn't need it anymore, she now had her new colored cloak. New cloak, new Ruby. Walking out of the bathroom she felt the hungry and decided to head down to the cafeteria. As she was walking down the hall she heard Glynda Goodwitch speak over the loudspeaker.

[ _Attention. This is Glynda Goodwitch with a reminder that students are no longer allowed to exit their respective dorm halls after dark. If you wish to do so, you must be accompanied by another student or a faculty member until further notice. That is all._ ]

Of course she would be that vague. It wouldn't be wise to yell, _theres a killer out there so don't go outside_. No matter. Ruby had already proven how capable she was and wouldn't have a problem sneaking in and out undetected. Going around the corner she heard something. Like a growl, coming from down the hall. But there was nothing. Something else sounded, a voice call out to her from behind.

"Ruby!" She called and approached faster and louder. "Ruby wait up!"

She really didn't want to. It was Weiss. Just one of many traitors she once called, _friend_. She turned around and faced her with an unpleasant look. "Oh, hey Weiss."

"Where have you been? Yangs been looking for you." She demanded.

"I've just, been around." She turned around to walk away from her sight.

"Okay. Where have you been? You know Yang freaks out about you." Yang, the worst of the traitors. She remained silent. "Aren't you going to answer, where do you think you going!" Weiss ran around in front of her to cut her off. "I asked you a question!"

She could cut her throat right now. There was no one around. All it would take is one swing and she'd be bleeding on the floor. She'd never be able to call for help. "You know what Weiss, why does it matter what I've been doing! It doesn't." With every word Ruby took one step forward. Weiss took a step back. She didn't know why she was being like this. "I am my own person, and the last thing I need is for some snot nosed, stuck up, ice queen telling me what to do. So why don't you do one favor and stop ordering me around like one of your damn servants!" Ruby yelled in her face and then walked away, leaving Weiss in shocked silence.

She went off walking down the hall. Weiss shocked expression brought a great feeling to Ruby. Before she would've just rolled over and let Weiss yell at her, but no more. She was the Leviathan now.

Once again walking down the empty hallway she heard the growl again. It was louder this time, seemed closer. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was just in her head. She heard something else too. Sobbing. Crying. The sound of pain. She walked right into the dorm hall of the second year students. She saw Yang and Blake in front of Team CFVY's room. The crying was coming from there. She walked closer to the room until she was sure of what she heard. Fox walked out to inform them about what happened.

Ruby finally walked up to them asking, "Whats going on?"

They all looked to her with sad and pained expressions on their faces. They all remained silent until Fox spoke. "Late last night there was another murder." Yes she was well aware of that. The Scarlatinas she believed they were called. They were easy.

"Yeah I read about it on Dustbook." She tried her best to hide the expression of glee on her face.

Yang stood close to her sister. "It was Velvets family. Someone murdered them. Her dad, mom, her little brother."

Ruby changed completely. Her expression changed from concerned to horrified. "What?" She said. She could see inside the room. There was Coco, and Yatsuhashi, both consoling a crying and devastated Velvet.

 _No_

Ruby stepped back, unable to believe what she saw. Velvet, alive! There was one more. She stepped back again.

 _No_

"Ruby, whats wrong?" Yang asked, seeing how pale her sister had become, and the look of pure horror on her face. "Ruby?"

She said nothing. She only turned around and ran. She used her sembalance and bolted all the way till she arrived to her room. She locked to the door behind and stood there and watched. The feral snarl growing louder and louder in her ear. She cupped her ears and closed her eyes begging to be left alone. She knew he was coming.

"No no please. Give me one more chance. I'll finish it, I promise!" The door knob began to rattle and like someone was trying to break in. The knob grew louder, screaming in her ear like thunder. It was him. "I'm sorry, please! I promise I'll get it done! I swear!" The rattling stopped.

She slowly opened her eyes and the door was still shut. She removed her hands from her ears. Silence. Was he gone? Did he leave? She slowly stepped forward and pressed her ear against the door. Nothing. Silence. Maybe he was gone.

She stepped away from the door drawing a breath of relief. And then she felt a large hand grasp the back of her head and slam her face into the door. Her nose began to bleed from the impact. She slowly tried to get up from the floor. She was shaking, terrified. She slowly turned around saw him. The Great Red Dragon standing before her, in all his glory.

"I'm sorry. I'll get it down." She said, but was punched in the face by the Dragon. He grabbed her by the hair yanking her off the ground, and slamming her face into the desk and then in to the wall. She collapsed onto the floor.

Her face bleeding. Ruby struggled to breath and she felt his heavy boot against her neck. She felt his breath against her neck. He spoke with such power, so strong and snarling and feral.

 _ **Do you know, how easily you would tear?**_

He picked her up by the neck and threw her against the opposite wall, slamming into the shelf of books, and Yangs _Achieve Men_ Poster. She rolled onto her back and felt the boot rush her chest. If he pressed anymore, he would've broken her ribs.

 _ **You are a slug in the sun. It is your nature to do ONE thing correctly, and before me you tremble!**_

The Dragon removed his boot from her and lifted her off the floor high above his head and then slammed her on the floor. Ruby coughed up blood and she gagged and wheezed for breath. She rolled onto her back once more and he was gone. Like he was never there.

She closed her eyes, the unbearable pain consuming her, she pleaded once more. "I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry."

 _I'm Sorry_


	10. Cold, Cold Heart

_Many Years Ago_

* * *

It was only around mid day and yet the sky seemed dark as night. Snow covered the land and ice on the waters for what seemed like miles and miles. A large snow storm was coming. A little girl, only five years old stood at her bedroom window watching the white fly through the air and cover the window. She stood there waiting, waiting patiently for her mother to return. She stood there at the window watching the pathway of trees that her mother disappeared through.

 _I'll only be gone for a few weeks. Two weeks tops. I promise._

Those two weeks had already passed yesterday, and she still hadn't returned. But she will. Soon. She promised after all.

The strong winds pushed the door wide as the guest walked into the house. Taiyang rushed to shut the door to keep from anymore snow to blow in. He slammed the door shut and then blocked it with the the chair. The strong gusts of wind could blow the door open again. Just then the little blond girl ran from the kitchen toward their visitor, nearly tackling him down and nearly dropping his luggage.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang shouted at him while clutching his waist.

"Hey there fire cracker. How have you been?" He greeted his little niece.

"I killed my first Nevermore. You should've seen it, it was like _boom_ , _boom_ , and then _splat_." She said with such enthusiasm.

"Wow. Thats some good work. Always looking out for your sister aren't you." He said.

Yang smiled and then ran to the kitchen where Zwei and a plate of cookies was waiting for her. Taiyang helped Qrow with his luggage setting it down in the living room. "It was just a bird, not a Nevermore. We appreciate you staying for the week."

"Yeah, its not a problem." He said and then took a swig from his flask. He seemed distressed about something. Taiyang wasn't sure but he could tell Qrow was a bit off. More so then usual.

"You feeling okay Qrow?" He asked.

Qrow took another long swig before passing it to Taiyang. "Yeah. I'm fine. Its just, something happened."

Yang was walking out of the kitchen when she heard them. Zwei was walking out with the trey of cookies on his head and Yang was close behind when she heard them talk. Talk about Summer. And how she wasn't coming back from her mission. She saw her dad take a drink from Uncle Qrows special flask. The one he told them never to touch. He took a long drink. He never drank. Why was he drinking, and why wasn't Summer coming back. That couldn't be true.

"They said she fought bravely." Uncle Qrow said. Confirming her beliefs. She really was gone.

She stood there frozen in place. She just couldn't believe that Summer was gone. She couldn't bear to imagine how Ruby would've felt. Her mom was dead. She walked away feeling like she just had her heart break in half.

Ruby was still there in their room, still standing by the window. Watching. Waiting. Waiting for her mom to come back. Zwei waddled over to her with the plate of warm cookies on his head. She took one and started eating it. "Thank you Zwei." She said to her magical dog and stared out the window, watching the snow fly by.

Yang slowly approached her little sister trying to find the right words to say. She couldn't find any. Her mom was dead, what was there to say. "Ru, Ruby?"

"Look at the snow." She said. "Do you think the gwimm play in the snow?" She was too precious for this world. She just stood there nibbling on the cookie. She loved cookies, especially the way Summer made them. She couldn't wait for her to come back and make more.

"Ruby?"

"When do you think mommy will be back?" She asked. Yangs heart shattered a second time.

"Uncle Qrows here."

Ruby whipped around with such excitement. She hopped off the seat and ran out the room towards the living room. After running through the hall she spotted her uncle and darted towards him. She leapt and wrapped him in her little arms. "Uncle Qwow!" She shouted with glee. "Uncle Qwow!"

Qrow looked down to see the little one already twirling herself in his cloak. "Hey there Ruby. How are you doing?" He said and then knelt down to hug her. He brought her in his arms, his heart filled with pain in remorse. He had to tell her.

"Look uncle Qwow." She said and then pulled out a small sheet of paper. A little drawing of all of them. Taiyang, Yang, Zwei, herself, Summer and then him. "I made this for mommy." Qrow stared at the little drawing. His heart slowly sinking in. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Qrow only gave a half smile. He folded the drawing and slid it back into her pocket. "She would have loved it." He said, but Ruby noticed what he said. _'_ She _WOULD_ _HAVE_ ' _._ What was that supposed to mean. Qrow took her little hands, staring her in her little silver eyes. "Listen Ruby. I have to tell you something."

"Qrow no..."

"She has to know Tai!" Qrow snapped and then turned back to Ruby, her silver eyes once filled with joy, now filled with fear.

"Uncle Qwow, why are yelling? I'm scared."

Qrow gave a large breath, and then turned back to her eyes. His own on the brink of crying. "Ruby I'm sorry, but your mom... she's not coming back."

Right there he saw something snap. Something break, shatter. Her little eyes welled up ready to burst and cry. He could almost hear her heart crash. "Uncle Qwow why do you say that. Mommys coming back soon. She said so." She said her voice broken. Denying the truth. "She pwomised."

"I'm sorry Ruby but she's not coming back. She's gone."

She pulled away from his hands not wanting to believe it. He was lying. Why would he lie about her mom? Why was he scaring her? "But, but mommy pwomised."

"I'm sorry Ruby.."

"SHE PWOMISED!" She shouted in his face and then tore herself away from him and ran back to her room slamming the door shut.

The room fell silent from the outrage. Qrow remained still, stareing at his hands where Ruby's little hands once were. No one spoke. No one had ever seen Ruby scream like that. Especially not at Qrow. Yang slowly walked toward their room. The door was locked. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. All she wanted to do was make her feel better. Taiyang looked at Qrow with anger. He should've listened to him, and now Ruby was breaking down in tears.

"You shouldn't have told her Qrow. You broke her heart." He said.

Qrow couldn't even face him. The horrified look on Ruby's face burned in to his mind. He had never seen her so hurt. So broken. "Don't you think I know that Taiyang!"

"Then why did you tell..."

"What would you have done? When she started asking about Summer, why isn't she home, where is she, when is she coming back. What would you have said?" Qrow nearly shouted. Despite his hating himself for what he did, he knew he was right. It would only be a matter of time till she started asking and asking and asking until ultimately he would've had to tell her the truth. She would've hated him for keeping this from her.

There was a sudden draft of cold air blowing through the house. Yang came back into the living room covering herself in her blanket. "She's not coming out dad." She said and shivered a little from the cold. "It's getting really cold."

The heater was full on high, and the fire was roaring, and yet she was right. It was pretty cold. Qrow grabbed some extra blankets and walked towards the girls room. "Hey Ruby. Its me. I brought some extra blankets if you need them." There was no response. He knocked on the door and still nothing. He could feel the carpet squish under his foot. Under the door the carpet was wet and cold. The draft was coming from the room. He grabbed the door knob but it was locked. He took a step back and kicked the door open. The room was empty. The window was wide open blowing in snow and Ruby was gone. He ran to the window, seeing the path Ruby had ran through the snow. "RUBY!" he shouted. "RUBY!"

Taiyang and Yang both bolted to the room. Yang cried out seeing that Ruby was gone. After Qrow told them they all got ready and ran outside looking for her. They searched through woods past the trees, fighting through the snow. "RUBY!" They shouted. "RUBY!" Again they shouted but again there was no response. Nothing. The path made by Ruby when she ran was slowly disappearing from view. They ran deeper into the woods.

Qrow with his scythe started slashing down the trees and make a path through the snow. The storm was raging even more, worsening by the second. The were running around blinded by the harsh winter, all they could see was white. "RUBY!" The cried out in panic. "RUBY!" Still no response. She couldn't have gone that far with her little legs but the intense winds and snow were slowing down even them. The cold hit them like knives through their skin. They could feel their fingers grow numb, there arms freezing, restricting their movement.

"RUBY!" They cried out again, but there was no reply. The deafening winds they couldn't even hear their own voices. They grasped the stone to climb over a ridge and their skin nearly froze. The ice cold stone sent a pained shock through their fingers, but they climbed up. She wasn't up here. Qrow slammed his hand into the rock, and it felt like it shattered. But not as his heart was. Ruby was out here in this frozen hell because of him.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Taiyang shouted. With the storm raging worse and worse they needed to head back home, or else getting trapped in the storm.

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER OUT HERE!"

"QROW THE STORM!" Taiyang grasped his shoulder. Yang was drapped with coat over coat over coat and she was stilling freezing and clutching onto her dad. They couldn't do anything for Ruby if they got caught in the storm. "We have to go back!"

He didn't want to run. He couldn't. Ruby was out there in this. Probably half buried in snow, trying to dig herself out. Taiyang had to force him through the snow to get back to the house. They sat down by the fire and swore that once the snow had slowed down, they would go out again.

Hours passed. Hours and hours more passed. Time traveled at a speed that seemed like an eternity. Qrow fought off the exhaustion with every ounce of strength he had. The pain he felt, the look on Rubys face, the idea that he would never see Summer again, but most of all, the look on Ruby's face when he told her that her mom wan't coming back. He shed a single tear, everything he loved was falling apart. And now Ruby was out there in the cold. The sorrow swallowing him whole until he fell asleep.

The quiet sobs from near by shook Qrow awake. He looked around hearing the deathly sobs, so quiet, so far, yet so near. Yang and Taiyang were still asleep. He shot up to his feet, listening. There were the quiet sobs again, through the raging storm was the sobs, coming from the outside. He ran to the door, blowing in more snow, but there on the floor was something on the floor swaddled up to keep from the cold. The source of the sobs. It was Ruby. Nearly frozen in the cold.

After bringing her in Qrow sat her down in front of the fire place and covering her in his cloak. Her eyes seemed nearly frozen shut. Icicles around her eyelids from crying. He sat there with her holding her closely like he was afraid she would run away again. Her skin was as white and as cold as the snow and was nearly buried in. She didn't speak. Or eat any cookies or hot soup that Yang tried to feed her. She just sat there in her uncles arms. Letting the fire wash over, and melt away the pain.

* * *

As Ruby lied in the hospital bed, she remembered that night. The steady beep, its rhythm pulsing through her mind, digging up the pain she buried along with herself. Ruby Rose died that night in the storm. Buried deep in the snow, her last thoughts being of her sister, her father, and her uncle. And how she wanted them to pay. Everything they had done to her, all the lies they've said, she wanted them to suffer.

The pain and sorrow washing over her when she was little, like nails digging through her skin trying to escape. They lied. They all lied to her. Yang, her dad, Uncle Qrow! All of those bastards who claimed to love her. They all needed to pay. They would.

Ruby Rose died that night. What was found on their door step and brought in to the warm embrace of Qrow, Yang and Taiyang was something else. Ruby-then was warm, loving, Ruby-now was smarter, and as cold as her heart, like the snow she buried the old Ruby in. Once she woke up, she would seek them out, just like all the other before, they were only strokes of paint, in her grand design.

She could feel the nails pulling at her, tearing away at her skin. She pulled away but they stuck on, the pain surging through the her body, but she kept pulling. She forced herself, tearing away, letting the nails tear flesh and bone. The rhythmic beeping of the monitored stopped, leaving a an echoing flatline. The nails tore through flesh and they broke free.

"Ruby?" She heard from behind. Her eyes slowly beaded open seeing the dark hallways of the dormitories. She turned around and came to the sight of a rabbit faunas. "Are you okay Ruby? It, its me, Velvet. I thought you were in the hospital."


	11. Usual Suspect

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey there. Its me again, the one guy that no one likes. I hope you've been enjoying the story (both of you). Anyway I really appreciate the comments and feedback and this little note is to explain what happened in the previous chapters.**

 **In Ch. 8: Wanton Mailce. The nightmare Ruby is experiencing show whats sort of happening to Ruby mentally. The character known as "The Other" is supposed to be the old kind hearted Ruby. _Leviathan_ Ruby has completely alienated and disassociated herself from her old self that she thinks that _Kind-Hearted_ Ruby is nothing. She is nothing and so she kills her. The old _Kind-Hearted_ Ruby is dead, all thats left is _Leviathan_ Ruby. **

**In Ch. 10: Cold, Cold, Heart. Its a flash back, to what happened to Ruby and how she came to be who she is now/and sort of my own take on the whole Ruby's mom death deal (Only for this story though). And of course a parents death is a traumatic event for a child, Ruby refused to believe it. All the sadness and pain she felt had turned into rage and anger that she wants others to feel.**

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk reading the files of the many murders that had occurred in the past months. Glynda was hard at work, working with the Vale Police department trying to solve this case, but so far there was nothing. No DNA, no evidence, no suspects, nothing. Glynda finally arrived, riding the elevator up to his office.

"Glynda."

"Ozpin I need you to see this." She said and then displayed a large area map of Vale on Ozpins monitor. The large map consisted of Beacon Academy, The Emerald Forest and the locations of the victims they found in the woods and their last seen location. "I've been working with the Vale police heading the case, Detectives Burns and Heyman and we've discovered this. The victims were all only hours before being moved to the Emerald Forest."

"Which would mean they were killed and then moved on the same night." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir. But theres something else. Determining the the location of the victims, where they were found and where they were last seen, we've determined that the killer must reside with in a Fifty mile radius from... Beacon Academy."

Ozpin sat back in his chair, taking in all he had been told. He had come to similar conclusions, but he had hoped that he had just been mistaken. "So you believe that the killer could be... a teacher or a faculty member."

Glynda sighed and diverted her eyes away. "In truth sir, I believe that the killer might be a student."

Her reply was definitely shocking. "I'm sorry, you believe its a student."

"Yes. In fact I already have a suspect." She said and displayed the file of non other then the leader Team RWBY. Ruby Rose.

Ozpin didn't want to believe this, but he couldn't necessarily disagree with her. In the short time he had come to know Ruby she was a strong, sweet, and goofy young girl. But He know more there was then just that. He had read reports and statements from Ruby's previous instructors when she was still enrolled in Signal Academy. She was considered a very compassionate and devoted student. Becoming a Huntress was her passion and her dream, but she was also violent. She was aggressive towards other students and expressed fits rage and violence as far as sending other students to the hospital.

Gynda pulled up the files regarding to Ruby's history with violence her mental state. "The list goes on and on. Are you aware of what happened to Cardin Winchester?"

He was very much aware of what happened to Cardin Winchester. "I had my own suspicion Glynda. That is why I had spoken with Ms. Roses Psychiatrist. A Dr. Marter."

"Dr. Marter? I believe I met her when we discovered the third victim. I meet her And what did she have to say on Ruby's condition?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin pressed a button on his scroll and played a brief audio file of his conversation with Dr. Marter.

 _I believe that Ruby Roses condition could possibly be a result of a traumatic experience form when she was a child. As you know, her mother died when she was very young. Perhaps the death of her mother has left her with a lingering emotional pain that she wishes to deliver onto others._ Was Dr. Marters statement. Ozpin followed her response with asking her if she believed Ruby was capable of murder. Her response to the question-

 _I believe we are all capable of doing something like that. After all we are only people. I'm sure with the kind of study she does it takes quite a tool on her mental state. She's a student at Beacon Academy after all. An Academy that teaches young men and woman to fight and kill._ He quickly inquired that they were taught to fight monsters. Her response-

 _Monsters. Thats such a broad term isn't it. I believe that the some of the victims weren't all that innocent. The first was a known racist, the second was a gambler with drinking problem who would be on his children, and the third I believe was convicted pedophile. I'm fairly certain that at least two of those could be classified as, **Monsters.**_ _Now I believe that I've told you as much as I can. Doctor-Patient Confidentiality. I'm sure you would understand._

That was the end of the recording. Glynda didn't seem convinced. That was taken three days before the murder of the Scarlatina family. Maybe if they went to see her now then she would think otherwise. "Do you think she's hiding something?"

"Maybe. But in case we're mistaken, we should speak to both Ruby and Velvet. Maybe Ms. Scarlatina could tell us anything before her family was murdered." Ozpin said and then motioned for his scroll until someone came through the doorway.

"You know she was attacked. She's in the hospital and has yet to show any sign recovering." Glynda interjected.

"Well then lets speak to Ms. Scarlatina. Hopefully she could shed some light..."

"Headmaster Ozpin!" In came charging was Dr. Oobleck. "Ruby Rose is missing. Yang Xiao Long reported she just disappeared from the hospital!"

"She missing!" Glynda repeated.

"Yes and Team CFVY hasn't heard from the there teammate Velvet either. There both missing."

* * *

Dr. Marter arrived in her office, and was welcomed to the sound of sobs. There was a girl crying nearby. She believed it was Ruby again having another crisis like before. She walked into the loft expecting to find Ruby. She did, but she wasn't alone. Ruby was staring out the window and the naked rabbit faunas girl was curled up crying in one of the seats.

"Ruby?" She said. "What have you done?"

Ruby slowly turned to face her, her blood cloak only barely hiding the blood. Her face was beaten and bruised, broken nose and scarred eye. The faunas girl looked up to see her enter. Ruby approached to the seat where the faunas girl was and grabbed at her ears pulling tightly. The girl cried out in pain. "Shut up!" She said. And then threw her against the seat again.

For the few seconds Dr. Marter saw the faunas girls face, she saw it was cut and bruised. She had been beaten. "What are you doing?"

"I'm finishing what I started." She said. "And you can help. Atone for your sins."

"My sins?. Ruby what are you doing?!" Dr. Marter said.

"This is my friend Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." She answered.

Velvet looked up again her eyes red from crying and her arms covering herself, shivering from the cold. She tried to plead for help but she could barely speak. Ruby pulled out a pike and slowly walked around her, dragging the pointed end of the sharp blade across her exposed skin. She shivered more from the cold short blade.

"Please." Velvet finally said. "I just want to go home." She cried.

Ruby immediately yanked her ears hard and screamed. "WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK!" And then slammed her face into the small coffee table. Dr. Marter dropped her notes and papers, she had never seen Ruby so ferocious in person. She had beaten this girl, stripped her naked and dragged to her office in the cold. She knew she was going to kill Velvet. Right now Dr. Marter was worrying if she was going to kill her.

"Ruby please. You don't have to do this. We can work this out." Dr. Marter tried to reason. "There is no Dragon. Its all in your mind, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Afraid!" She immediately looked up to her and slowly approached her. Pike ready in hand. "You think I'm afraid! I have become something greater then any of you could ever imagine." She said and then slammed her knife into the table.

Dr. Marter was speechless. Ozpin was right. She was dangerous. She was hoping that she could some how help Ruby through these delusions of the Dragon and of a greater becoming. But she was wrong. Ruby was unstable and completely delusional. She had to tell Ozpin. "Ruby Please. You need to stop this madness."

Ruby looked enraged. She held a tight grip on her pike and slowly walked back to where Velvet was still crying. "You said you would help me. Help me through my becoming."

"Thats what I've always done. I've been doing for years, but now its gone to far. you need to stop before you end up hurting someone you know." Dr. Marter said.

"Please Ruby listen to her." Velvet whispered out. Ruby yanked her ears again pulling her up off the ground to stand on her feet. Velvets arms were still covering her breast, but the pain was screaming for her to tend to her ears. Ruby pulled tightly.

Dr. Marter pleaded once again. "Ruby please let me help you through this."

Ruby looked almost betrayed. She pulled the pike to Velvets neck ready to slice open. The blade touched the skin and tiny sliver of blood drew. And then she pulled away. She let go of Velvets ears and approached Dr. Marter. "Your right. Maybe you could help me." She said. Dr. Marter extended her hand to take the pike. Ruby placed the pike in her hand and then grasped her wrist and thrusted the pike into Velvets head. Dr. Marter tore away, horrified from Ruby had done. What she had done.

Velvets body seized. Her arms dropped to her side now completely exposed. She started choking and having difficult to breath, but she stood perfectly still. Ruby slowly dragged her fingers across her body, up from her breast down and around to her backside. "Oh my. Look what you have done now Dr. Marter." She spoke in a dead tone. "You just killed this poor girl."

Dr. Marter was in complete shock, nearly on the verge of tears. "Thank you very much for helping me Dr. I truly appreciate your help."


	12. Kiss

It felt like days since the disappearances occurred at Beacon Academy. A total of three students had vanished from school grounds. Russel of Team CRDL, Velvet of Team CFVY, and Ruby. Yang was lying down on her bed starring at Ruby's bed. Ever since Ruby disappeared from the hospital, she had been in her usual cheery mood. She barely even spoke to anyone or attended classes. Weiss and Blake walked into the room with a tray of food and set it down on the nightstand. She only pecked at the piece of turkey breast before sliding the tray away from herself.

Blake and Weiss both knelt beside her. "Come on Yang. You can't just sit here and mope around." Blake finally said.

Yang just gave a frustrated huff. "What else am I gonna do?" She responded. "What else _can_ I do? Rubys gone. Missing without a trace."

"That doesn't mean anything. Its not like shes gone forever." Weiss said "We can still find her and bring her back. And in time for my fathers dinner." She added.

Of course her fathers dinner. She had been talking about this for days. "Again with the dinner." Yang groaned. "I really doubt we were even invited."

"Well thats why I've taken the liberty of inviting you. Soon. Once I've told father and send a plane for you you and the rest of JNPR." She added.

Blake groaned and started eating some of the bread rolls from Yangs tray, chewing on them frustratingly. A faunas such as herself would definitely be looked down upon and thought of as a crook. Especially by such an aristocratic and powerful family, even more so by the Schnee Family. "Yeah I'm sure he'd be happy to have me there." She said begrudgingly and took a sip of tea.

Weiss gave a groan. "As if I care what he thinks. Your my friend too Blake, thats why I want you there."

Blake gave a half smile and extended her cup of tea as a sign of gratitude. Weiss returned the smile and they shared the drink. The sound of Yangs locker closing caught there attention and Yang approached them arming her gauntlets. "If you girls are done making out I'd like to get going on our search." She said with a new rejuvenated mood.

The entire moment was struck and Yangs mood completely changed when they heard horrifying screams. They quickly ran to the window to see a boy running calling for help and a girl crying from the courtyard. They ran in a full sprint out of the dormitory and all the way outside to the courtyard.

Down by the hey found fountain Team CFVY where they finally found there missing teammate. Velvet was standing in the bloody water fountain, face beaten, multiple broken bones, and stripped naked of both clothes and skin. The bloody pike was stuck in the side of her head and she had been completely skinned from the neck down. She was still alive, choking, gagging and crying.

It took every ounce of will power for anyone of them to run at her and hold her in their arms. Fox was pacing back in forth and Yatsuhashi was kneeling down giving a silent prayer. Coco tried covering her friends breasts and other exposed areas with the extra clothes she had on hand. Weiss comforted Coco as best as she could. Blake sat beside Yatsuhashi.

"What do we do? We can't just leave her like this." Fox said furiously. He was ready to pull that pike out of her head. However the wise Yatsuhashi had told them already that the pike was deep in inside her head, she would die instantly if they pulled it out.

"Look at her Yatsuhashi. Shes dying." Coco pleaded, removing her glasses to keep her tears from ruining them. "We need to do something."

Yatsuhashi took a deep breath and gave a broken-heartened sigh. He shook his head agreeing with his teammates. Put Velvet out of her misery. Coco reached out to grab the pike only to have his her hand caught by Fox. "No. I'll do it." He said. He reached up gently placed his hand on Velvets shoulder. "You were the heart and soul of this team." He said and then pulled out the pike. Velvets face seized her body stiffened and she collapsed in Fox's arms. He held her closely as he cried and his teammates surrounded them. Velvet bleed to death within seconds.

* * *

" _This Lisa Lavender, standing at the entrance of Beacon Academy where only moments ago the body of Second Year Student Velvet Scarlatina was discovered. Standing with me is Glynda Goodwitch Of Beacon Academy. Ms. Goodwitch do you believe this is the work of the Emerald Forest Slayer?_ "

" _Velvet Scarlatina was a valued student and a beloved member of Team CFVY. Her Teammates and friends are in mourning, but new evidence has surfaced that might bring us close to catching this monster. That is all I have to say on the matter._ "

Ozpin shut the television off. Velvet was dead. Now only two students remained, Russel Thrush and Ruby Rose. Glynda Goodwitch arrived in Ozpins office. "You did good work with the media Glynda."

"Thank you sir." She said and then delivered the murder weapon and the forensic report. The weapon was stolen from a weapons shop in downtown Vale. There were two different finger prints found on the weapon. One was Fox Alistair, after removing the weapon from Velvets head. The second was the killers. Doctor J. N. Marter.

Glynda showed much disappointment with the results. She had really believed it was Ruby Rose, but the evidence said other wise. "Do you really believe Dr. Marter could be responsible for these murders."

"The evidence proves her to be the culprit." Ozpin said, but he still had his doubts. Why after all this time would the killer leave evidence behind. It didn't make any sense. "Nonetheless I'll be taking a visit to Dr. Marters office. If she isn't the Slayer, then maybe she can point us in the right direction. You can continue the investigation from this end." He took his cane and made his way toward the exit. "I'll be back soon."

"Of course sir. Good luck." Glynda said.

Ozpin placed his hand on her shoulder. She held onto it. "And same too you. We may be getting close, but we're far from danger."

Glynda remained in the office overlooking the school grounds. She watched as Ozpin along with Professor Port and a few officers boarded an airship and made its way toward the city. She didn't know why she was worried. She shouldn't be. Ozpin was the most capable and most cautious Huntsman she ever had the pleasure of knowing. Thats why she was so fond of him. And worried for him. She grabbed her scroll and sent Ozpin a single message. ' _Be careful_ '.

After a minute she received a reply. ' _We'll see this through, you and I_.'

Glynda remained in the office combing through the files and of suspects. She had her suspicions but so far there was nothing that could convict any of them. Yet. More then one suspect was under the care of Dr. Marter, aside from Ruby, and she was sure that Ozpin would find something to link at least one of them to the murders. It felt as though hours had passed. And nothing had happened yet. No word from Ozpin or any of the officers that followed. It was already getting late. It was about time to call it a night.

However when she arrived to the elevator the doors opened before she even touched the panel. A short hooded figure stood in the elevator. "I'm sorry can I help you?" Glynda asked. Her internal alarms started blaring, danger, danger, danger. Before she could even reach for her riding crop she saw the blood cloak swing for her and a powerful force slam her head. Everything turned to black.

She woke up, dazed and with a throbbing pain in her head. In fact her entire body ached. When her vision started to clear, she found herself stuck to a chair and unable to move, and bounded by some sort of super glue. When she tried to move, the resin tore at her skin painfully. A dim light shined above her, everything else seemed dark. "What? Where am I?" She asked. She could see the thin silhouette of the person who attacked her. The Slayer. "What do you want?" She tried to reach out, but instead felt a stinging pain in her arm. She nearly cried out in pain. Her arms were bare with wounds. Her feet were exposed as well as her legs, she was naked and completely vulnerable.

"Careful now. Wouldn't want to make the pain any worse." Said a voice in a hushed tone. Glynda could barely make the figure hidden in the dark, but from the voice she was female.

"You. Your the Slayer." Glynda said. "Alright what do you want."

The Slayer gave a chuckle at the mention. "I want you to atone. Blasphemer" She said again in a hushed tone. She walked around her slowly caressing her breasts and then moving to her shoulders. Her fingers were cold, and she remained hidden from the low hanging light. "You called me a monster. Do I seem like a monster?" She whispered in her ear.

"Your The Emerald Forest Slayer. You've killed people!" Glynda said and then was punched in the face. The Slayer grabbed her ears and pulled her head back tightly. Her nails dug deeply into her skin.

"DON'T, call me that!" She nearly shouted with such a feral voice. "I am no monster. Or anything that you call me. I am something greater."

She released her from her grasp. Her breathed heavily on her neck. Glynda could feel her tongue against her skin, hot and wet. It made her spine crawl. "Those people weren't killed, they were changed. Part of something great. for my masterpiece." She walked around brushing her fingers down her thigh and leg. "I'm an artist you see. They were all strokes of paint on my canvas. Similar to you."

Glynda's heart rate began to rise. This killer was dilusional and dangerous, believing that this, all she had done was art. "Your dilusional and insane. You've murdered innocent people."

Almost immediately she whipped around and clawed at her face. She dug her nails deep and yanked her forward. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME INSANE!" She roared.

Glyndas heart sank when she saw her in the light. "R, Ruby!" She was completely mortified. She was right, she was the Slayer. Basking in the light, Ruby was completely naked only covered from neck to ankle in a seres of tattoos. Tattoos of an enormous serpent like monster. "Ruby what have you done?"

Ruby took the knife she had her hand. Glynda nearly screamed in pain, but Ruby gagged her. "Don't call me that either." She said and then got close to whisper in her ear. "Ruby is dead. The Dragon has proclaimed me, The Leviathan."

After her initial outrage Ruby slowly twisted the knife to further the torture and then pulled it out. Glynda breathed a sigh of relief that the pain was over. At least for now. "Ruby please. You need help."

Ruby gave another chuckle. "I've received all the help I could get, and believe me. I've never felt more alive." She kept on giggling. "I'm so close to my true becoming. All thats left is you and the headmaster."

Glynda's heart sky rocketed. Not Ozpin. Ruby could see the pain her eyes, mentioning him struck Glynda perfectly. "When was the moment you fell in love with him."

Her eyes shot wide open. "What! I don't know what you mean." Ruby grabbed at her throat and started squeezing hard.

"Don't lie to me." She said stabbing the knife into her knee. She twisted the knife again and then finally let go. It was more fun to toy with her this way. Seeing the look of fear and pain in Glynda's eyes. "Now tell me. When. I like stories."

"Your being ridiculous."

"Do you fantasize of him? The naughty things you'd like him to do to you?" She whispered into her ear.

"Stop it."

"I bet you'd like to feel him inside you." She whispered into her other ear.

"STOP IT!"

"Or maybe his tongue against you neck."

"Okay!" Glynda cried out. She started to sob. "Ozpin is one of the kindest, most confident, most honorable and most admirable Huntsman I've ever known. And thats why I love him." Tears slowly started to stream from her eyes like she was ready to cry.

Ruby gently placed her hand on her cheek wiping the tears away. "Oh, sh sh shhh. Admitting is the first step."

Glynda looked up to see the smile on Ruby's face. The sadistic look of a tormentor finally breaking their victim. She didn't have the fight in her "Please. Do what you want to me. Just leave Ozpin be."

Ruby sat down on her lap staring deep into her eyes. So weak and pained. Ruby smirked, lifting her chin to meet her gaze. "I promise. As long as you keep this little secret. Just between us. Promise?"

Glynda nodded in agreement. Ruby gav a giggle and then kissed Glynda on her lips, pushing her lips and tongue further into her mouth. Glynda weeped wanting to scream from feeling so dirty, so violated and molested and unable to defend herself. With knife in hand Ruby thrusted the blade deep into Glynda's abdomen. Glynda could feel the knife tear and rip at her insides. She tore the knife out and then stabbed her again ripping her ribs and lungs.

Ruby finally removed her tongue and lips. "Theres just one more thing to do."


	13. Job 41

They finally arrived at the office of Dr. Marter. Ozpin and a few police officers were outside the door. They first tried the door. It was locked. "Dr. Marter, this is Vale Police, open the door!" Said one of the police officers. No reply. He tried kicking the door but it wouldn't budge. "Dr. Marter open the door! Now!." Still no reply.

"Excuse me." Ozpin walked past the young officer and placed the end of his cane on the door. He slowly pulled his arm back and then quickly thrusted his palm to the surface of the door. The door shattered, completely blown off from the door frame along with the dresser that held it back.

Ozpin along with his escort of police officers walked into the office. The entire place was dark and quiet, only illuminated by a dim lamp and white light coming from another room. "Hello? Anyone home?" One of the other officers said. There was still no response.

Ozpin and the officers finally entered the loft where they heard a strange sound. Static coming from a nearby t.v. Across the room they spotted a shadowy figure sitting down on a chair watching the television. The officers readied their weapons and took their positions. Ozpin sauntered over beside one of the officers. They walked around with weapons drawn at the figure sitting at the chair. It was Dr. Marter, or what remained of her. She was dead, split open from the head down the waist, ribs torn off and protruding from the torn face like jagged teeth for a vertical mouth. Around her neck was a messge that read: _God_.

One of the officers had run to what he believed to be a bathroom and vomited. The other officer had called in a paramedics who were waiting on standby, they arrived soon after. Ozpin just remained starring at the corpse. After some examining, they determined she suffered extensive mutilation, as well as some lobotomy and was raped by some sort of bladed weapon. She didn't die till long after it was over. Ozpin kept pondering over the question if this was his fault. He had spoken with Dr. Marter before, maybe the Slayer believed she had revealed their identity. She was powerless to help herself.

"Headmaster Ozpin!" Called one of the officers. He stepped away and followed the sound to where the officer waited by a closed door. "I think theres someone here. Listen." Ozpin pressed his ear to the door, and he did hear something. A muffled cry, like someone calling for help, but were gagged or unable to speak. The police officer took his radio and called for someone to check from outside. After a few minutes of waiting they received a reply.

" _Theres someone at the window. He looks like he's about to jump. Young man, probably one of the missing students._ " The radio replied.

It was Russel Thrush. He was in the room. "Open it." Ozpin commanded and the officer kicked the door down. This room was darker. They saw a thin wire floating in the air snap. A chair flipped over on its back, and lamp stand collapsed and finally, Russel Thrush was pushed through the window. "No!" Ozpin cried trying to grab him but it was to late. The cord holding Russel tightened around his neck and he remained hanging from the window sill, his abdomen tearing open and his bowels spilling out and splattering all over the concrete below.

Once they cut him down they got to work on him. Despite being almost cut open, having his wrists and neck cut, and his back skinned nearly down to the bone, he was still alive. But only barely. They determined that even if they managed to save him, he would have died from the mutilations before they even put him in an ambulance. After removing his bloody shirt they found another message carved into his chest. It read: _Devil_.

They also found something lodged in his throat. They pulled out a piece of paper rolled up and with the leaves of White Oleander and Nightshade. On the rolled piece of paper there was a little drawing of a tiara. The tiara looked to much like Glynda's emblem. Ozpin could even begin to wonder if it was a coincidence. He took running to the Airship and headed straight back to Beacon. He knew Glynda was in danger.

* * *

Through out the duration of the short flight back to Beacon Ozpin had his scroll in hand trying desperately to call Glynda. She never did answer. Upon arriving to the Academy grounds Ozpin instructed Security to search the entire school for Glynda and they got to searching immediately. It was dark and curfew was getting ready to set in, by now students would be in their dorms for the nights rest, and that included Team RWBY.

Upon arriving at the elevator to his office he turned to the two guards behind him told them inform Ironwood who would be arriving soon about the situation. He watched them walk off down the hall as the elevator doors shut and the lift ascended. Once he reached the floor and the doors opened he found the office empty with the suspect file sitting on his desk. He should've thought better. He walked around the room and finally sat at his desk.

He sat there waiting for any news. So far not a sound from the security, only to inform that Ironwood had just arriving and would be directed to his office. He tried dialing Glynda's scroll once again. Still nothing. It felt like hours had passed since they arrived, at most it was maybe Forty five minutes, but yet he dreaded every second that passed without a word from Glynda.

He reached into his breast pocket to pull his old pocket watch. He flicked it open and on the little panel sat an old photograph of Glynda and himself. Back from when they were students several years ago. Despite the many years of hardship they endure she always remained head strong and ready to take action. But now, things were different. This was something they never believed would happen. He never believed that she would be a victim.

At the sound of the elevator chime Ozpin sat up hoping it was her. Instead it was Ironwood with his escort of guards behind him. "Ozpin." He said. "I came as soon as I could when I heard about what happened. Any word on the missing students?"

Ozpin looked away from his friend and down to his desk. Unable to look him in the eye. "The missing students. They're, they're all dead. All but one. And she's our prime suspect."

"Ruby Rose." Ironwood had already deduced. "Glynda informed me of her suspicions. But now she's missing too?"

Ozpin gave a heavy sigh. "Yes."

"Damn it!"

All of a sudden Ozpin's scroll blared and he received a message. From Glynda's scroll. It was some sort of file. He didn't know what it meant, but without hesitating her pulled up the display and casted the image. It was a video, it was hazy at best but then it began to clear. The image was some sort of picture on flesh, almost like a tattoo. A tattoo of some sort of monster, a serpent along side a dragon. The image moved and revealed a woman bounded to a chair. It was Glynda, naked, bloody and beaten, but still very much alive. She had been tortured for who knows how long. The thought made Ozpin's stomach twist.

Glynda's eyes slowly lifted toward the camera. "Ozpin." She spoke, her voice broken and defeated, like her soul had just been ripped apart. "Ozpin."

"Glynda?" Ozpin spoke, hopping somehow she would hear her. "I'm here."

Glynda spoke again. "She is a blasphemer, because of you. You told her the lies, the artist you called a monster. But she finally sees the truth." She lowered her head from exhaustion only to be slapped across the face. She continued. "You believe the artist to be a fool. And yet here is the whore that you have sent to capture me. The artist is no mere man, or woman, nor beast, but something greater." She struggled to continue and once again she was slapped across the face.

A second voice sound from afar, almost feral. "Keep! Going!"

And so like the whore, Glynda continued. " _Canst thou draw out Leviathan with a hook? or its tongue with a cord which thou lettest down?_ No. For I have lead you all through my grand design. You will all be the paint to my masterpiece. But for your blaspheme before me, you will have to suffer, as has the whore before me. _Lay thine hand upon Leviathan, remember the battle, do no more._ " She coughed and heaved from her painful speech. She breathed in and she would cough up blood. "You can not catch me nor can you find me. All that has come is of the will of the of the true lord who has given me authority."

Glynda failed again, collapsing in her seat and was punched across the face. This time the hand slashed a second time with a knife, cutting her face grabbed her hair and yanked her up. Glynda's eyes watered on the verge of tears. " _Behold, the hope of Leviathan is in vain: shall not one be cast down even at the sight. None is so fierce that dare stir up: who then is able to stand before me?_ "

And finally the captor released her. Glynda collapsed in her seat crying. She was broken. Given up and ready to die. The dim light that hung above her brightened ever so much. Ironwood and Ozpin recognized the area. It was the school cafeteria. At that moment Ozpin took his scroll and immediately contacted security to search the cafeteria. After he hung up everything froze. Ozpin, nor Ironwood even gave a breath. Watching Glynda's tormented state on the video broke both their hearts and froze them solid, feeling completely helpless to help not only their fellow huntress, but also their friend.

On her belly was another message, carved and burned into her flesh, reading: _Great Red Dragon_.

 _God, The Devil, and The Great Red Dragon_

Minutes seemed to pass like hours, and their eyes were still glued to the display, waiting for something more to happen. But the longer they watched their broken friend the more their hearts shattered. Suddenly they heard the far voices of two men from the display. They sounded almost shocked.

" _Is that? It is! Its her!_ " Said one of the voices.

" _Quick call the Headmaster, tell him we found Ms. Goodwitch_. _I'll get her_." Said another voice.

At that moment Ozpin's scroll began to ring. He answered it without hesitation, putting it on speaker. "Yes? Ozpin speaking."

" _Headmaster Ozpin! We found Ms. Goodwitch._ " Said the man on the line.

Ironwood stood closer to the display to listen closer to the sound. Both he and Ozpin looked at each other coming to same suspicions. "Say again?" He replied.

" _We found Glynda Goodwitch!_ " The scroll sounded almost with an echo.

Ozpin and Ironwood's eyes widened and their hearts began racing at their horrific discovery. The voices, both from the scroll and from the video were synched perfectly. Glynda was in the Cafeteria the entire time and they watched her get tortured, LIVE. Ozpin slammed his fist into his desk in anger. How could he have been so thoughtless. They were in the school the whole time and they never thought to check the cafeteria.

Ironwood watched closer as the security guard slowly and cautiously approached Glynda. He saw a small bright light emitting from beneath her seat. It was a glyph, and he knew what it was, and it brightened ever so much with every step the guard took. "Ozpin! Tell your men to hold back! Its a trap!" Ironwood shouted but it was too late. With on last step the glyph shot a bright light and bursted a powerful flame, completely consuming Glynda in fire. Oh how she screamed and cried from the pain and horrendous agony, they would forever haunt their nightmares for years to come.

"Turn it off." Ozpin said, not wanting to his beloved friend suffer anymore. "Turn IT OFF!" He yelled taking his scroll and throwing it, shattering the display.

The office fell into a dreaded silence. Ozpin and Ironwood, both just mortified to what they had just witnessed. Ozpin hung over his desk, fists clenched and knuckles whitened resting on his desk. He was trying desperately to fight back the tears. Ironwood standing over the shattered display wiping his eyes, trying the clean from the unholy image. He finally turned to Ozpin. "Ozpin?"

"Go to her James. Please. Just make sure she's alright." Ozpin said.

Without question Ironwood walked toward the Elevator and rode it down to await for Glynda. Ozpin taking a deep breath went back to his desk and grabbed his pocket watch again. He opened it and stared at the old photograph again. Tears began to stream down his face as he closed his eyes and held the watch closer to his heart. "I'm sorry Glynda. I'm so sorry."


	14. Dearest Teacher and Beloved Sister

That horrifying image of what happened to Glynda would forever haunt Ozpins mind. Watching her tormented and tortured self, burning alive and screaming in terror, he couldn't even bare to leave his office to face sat there in his chair till the following morning. This happened to her because of him. It was all his fault. He sat at his desk starring at the picture in his pocket watch. How did it come to this. Seeing his closest friend set a blaze and he just stood by and watched.

It took every ounce of strength he had to get up and ride the elevator down to hospital. A dark shadow hovering over him, reminding him of what he had done. In front of the doors to the ward stood two security officers keeping guard. When he walked in he spotted Ironwood speaking to one of the doctors. Both holding expressions of worry and fear. Ironwood turned to see him and approached him immediately. "Her wounds are too severe. She's not going to survive." His words felt like a stab to the heart. "She's been asking for you."

He didn't need to say anymore. Ozpin slowly walked past him and into the emergency care unit. Glynda was lying down on a bed of cool water, the each surface etched with a glyph for healing. Anything to ease the pain. Her body was horrendously covered in burns and scars from the neck down, almost completely scorched black. Only her face seemed untouched, but only so. He kneeled down beside her and gently took her hand in his. Her skin was scorched and burned.

"Glynda?" He said.

Her eyes slowly opened and turned to see him. Her lips slowly parting to reply. When she spoke her voice was broken. "O, Ozpin."

"Yes Glynda. I'm right here." He said.

Glynda tried to speak again, but she coughed up blood. "Ozpin. Your alright."

"Don't worry about me Glynda, I'm was okay." Tears slowly started to stream down his face. He removed his glasses and began to sob. "Glynda I'm so sorry. I should have never left you alone. This is all my fault and I'm sorry."

Glynda saw the Ozpins tears race down his face. She wanted nothing more then to wipe them away, but the horrible pain, even the slightest movements like talking or breathing felt like a thousand needles stabbing her throat. "Don't blame yourself Ozpin." She said and coughed up blood again. "We took risks. Its our job, as huntsman and huntresses, to protect the people. I did my duty as best I could. I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough."

Ozpin wiped away the tears from his face. Glynda had always been the strong one. For decades she had been strong for him, now was time to be strong for her. "Nonsense. You were the strongest of us all. Always have been, always will be." Ozpin said pulling out the old pocket watch she had gifted him so many years ago. "You've done nothing but inspire me and everyone we had worked with."

Glynda's burnt lips slowly formed a smile. She could see the old photograph of them back when they were students so long ago. As much as it pained her, she couldn't help but giggle at her old self. "I can't believe I had my hair like that."

Ozpin joined in the giggles, and gently stroke back her singed hair. "I thought you were lovely. As you are even now." He said.

Glynda smiled. She closed her eyes and put her head back. She knew she was going die. She would be dying soon, but she was happy to have spent her last moments with the man she loved. Ozpin sat beside her in silence. Counting down the tics of her heart beat as they ticed on. Tic. Tic. Tic.

Another passed. And another. And another. Until finally they ceased and were replaced with long flat tone. She was dead. Just like all the others. She was dead, just like all the others. He placed the pocket watch in her hand, closing her hand and resting it over her chest, over her now silent heart.

Ironwood approached from behind and placed his hand on Ozpins shoulder. "I'm sorry Ozpin. Maybe If I had arrived sooner. Maybe she'd still be with us. I'm sorry." Ozpin finally got back to his feet. His eyes were on the verge of tears, he was ready to break down and cry. No. Now was not the time for crying. He would remember Glynda as the courageous and admirable huntress she was and would honor her death by bringing her killer to justice.

"Nows not the time General. Nows the time to bring her killer to Justice." He said and started making his way toward the door. "This _Leviathan_ will be brought to Justice. Is Team RWBY waiting at my office?" He asked one of the guards and they confirmed. Without waiting anymore, he walked past them and made his way toward the elevator.

* * *

For nearly twenty minutes Yang and Blake waited in Ozpins office. They were only told that Ozpin had asked them to stop by his office, but they never knew why. Only they arrived, Weiss had already gone with Pyrrah to her fathers party and they couldn't afford to stay any wait any longer. She had promised to send them transport once she arrived home.

Yang sat in the chair tapping her foot uncontrollably, her patience was really starting to wear thin. She finally stood up and walked over to look at the clatter on the Headmasters desk. Blake immidieatly tried to intervene but it was in vain. "Yang what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm getting tired of waiting around and doing nothing." Yang said. As she started searching through his desk drawers.

"So you think snooping through The HEADMASTERS belongings is a better alternative." Blake interjected.

"Its not snooping, I'm rifling through his drawers to see what lies within." She said, moving onto the drawers on the other side. "You think he has a stash of Mistral Cigars?"

"Yang just stop before he shows up." Blake implored.

Yang only snickered and kept on searching. She moved on to the pile of papers sitting on the desk. On the desk sat a folder marked _Suspects_. That really caught her attention. She picked up the folder and quickly started tearing through it. Her excitement immediately faltered when she saw the picture of her own sister. Ruby was the prime suspect of the Emerald Forest Murders.

 _Ruby Rose, despite proving herself to be an aspiring Huntress, has shown much hostility toward many of her fellow students. Her inability to cooperate or to remain composed when agitated has caused much concern. Her Angry outbursts, Violent actions and her instability, borderline insanity, she is considered dangerous to all those around her._

Yang hung onto each word. Each tearing at her heart. "Violent? Insane?"

Blake saw the look of horror on her teammates face. Hearing her repeat the words with utter shock. "Yang? whats wrong?"

As she approached her distressed friend the elevator doors opened and out walked Headmaster Ozpin and Ironwood behind him. "Ah, Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long. I'm sorry to take up your time this early in the morning."

Yang marched right up to Ozpin and threw the file at his chest. She was so angry that she didn't even care that she was yelling the Headmaster of the school. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed.

Ozpin looked down to see the suspect file to see Ruby Rose. Of course she would see this as outrageous. "Miss Xiao Long please. Theres no need for-"

"Your calling Ruby, MY LITTLE SISTER, a MURDERER!" She yelled and then grabbed his shirt collar yanking him to see his face. "How DARE YOU!"

"WHAT!" Blake cried out. "You think she's the Emerald Forest Slayer!"

After what happened with Glynda, Ozpin was ready to just scream and yell. It took every ounce of strength to not do so and remain composed. "Ladies please settle down. Miss Xiao Long your sister has had a history with aggressive behavior in her youth as well as Violent actions."

"She is missing! She could be in danger and your calling her a killer!" Blake yelled and then stomped on the file. "She's just a kid, she can't be capable of this!"

"We're not saying shes the killer. She's only a suspect thats all." Ironwood said, but the damage was already done. Yang finally chose to let go of him. She along with Blake started marching toward the Elevator doors.

"My sister is in danger and we're gonna find her without you!" Yang said and doors shut.

They spent the rest of the trip back to the dorm in silence. Yang was still fuming with rage, she didn't want to speak, not even to Blake. She was angry as well. Ruby was her friend, in a way she felt a bit like a little cousin, they were family, of course she would be angry too.

By the time they reached their floor they went their separate ways. Blake was on her way to see how Team CFVY was doing since Velvet's death. Yang just returned to her room. The anger was building up so much that she just collapsed in her bed crying. Her sister was in danger and the Headmaster made her a suspect as the Emerald Forest Slayer. Sure she was sometimes angry, but she was still a kid. And she was still her little sister.

She looked up from her bed and turned around to Ruby's empty bed. Her sketch book was sitting there alone without its owner. She walked up and picked up the old tattered note book and started looking through her old drawings. She had this old thing since she was ten years old. She found the old drawings of little puppy Zwei. The crude drawings of herself, their dad, Uncle Qrow. And some of the later ones with the team and their friends. She wasn't that good of an artist, but she had ambition and she loved it. Yang started thinking that this sketch book was a big part of her recuperating after Summers death.

She kept flipping through the pages until she noticed something off. She flipped back a few pages and found a strange message. Scribbled into the page it just said: _Do You See?_ Yang was just confused. She didn't know what she was supposed to see, the message just left her baffled. She flipped the next page and again it read: _Do You See?_ This time it was written more frantically more manic like. She kept flipping through the pages, one after another after another more manic like the phrase kept repeating: _Do You See? Do You See?_

She tore through the pages, the haunting phrase repeating and repeating so dark and red, almost like it was written in blood. Each page was more like a frantic and crazy person was writing. **_Do You See? Do You See? Do You See?_**

From mere shock Yang threw the sketch book across the room. The sketch slammed against the AchieveMen Poster, knocking one of the corners out of place. She quickly walked over to fix the poster but noticed something else strange. She found red markings hiding behind the fallen corner, like something written on the wall with a disturbing smell.

Her entire body started shaking. Her mind screaming to just fix the poster and ignore it. Leave it be and forget about it. Her hands were shaking and tears started streaming from her eyes. She tore the poster off the wall and nearly screamed from horror. The wall was red like with real blood, on the resting on the wall were Ruby's drawings. Each of them so horrifying and grotesque. The bloody head of the fisherman, the pervert hanging by the trees by his intestines, Velvets murdered family, Velvet. All horrible depictions of their gruesome crimes.

She slowly started backing away with her hands covering her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She cried, her eyes glued to the walls message: _**The Grand Leviathan.**_

Below the message were the final pieces of her scheme. Pictures of herself and Blake and Weiss. The eyes scratched out and written over them, _Traitor, Liar, Whore_.

Yang couldn't take it anymore. She removed her hands and turned to run out of the room when she found the blood-cloaked figure standing at the door. She slowly lifted her head to show her sad and pained face.

"Rubys?" Yang said. She walked up to her sister. She wanted to hug her old hold her, but her hands were shaking. She just stood there. "Ruby did you do this?"

Ruby just walked past her and straight towards the wall. She gently passed her fingers along the wall and the drawings. "Beautiful, don't you think."

"Beautiful?!" Yang nearly shouted. "Ruby? Did you kill those people?"

Ruby slowly turned around with her head low, hidden by her hood. She just answered in a low heartless tone. "Yes."

Yangs eyes widened and her heart began to race faster. She opened her mouth, but she was too shocked to speak. She reached out to try to grab her or hold her but then Ruby lashed out jabbing a knife deep into the palm into her sisters hand. Yang cried out in pain from the shock of the attack feeling the deep blade digging deeper into her hand. Ruby tore it out and Yang grasped her bloody hand. Her hand shaking from the deep gash going down and tearing through her wrist. There was blood everywhere. She looked back to her sister and saw the monstrous look of hatred in her eyes and she attacked again.

Ruby lunged at her swinging the knife, Yang tried block and evade as much as she could, but she was too fast. Ruby swung again, and Yang ducked around, but the knife slashed just enough through the side of her neck. Yang nearly dropped to her knees and grasping her wound. She could feel blood slither down her arm, pumping faster as her heart raced. Every fiber in her huntress training was screaming to fight. She could stop her self from arming her gauntlet and firing a shot at her sister. The fire shot slammed right into Ruby head. She dropped to ground immediately.

Yang slowly got back up when she heard sobbing behind. She turned to see Ruby sobbing and holding her face. She turned around to reveal her wound. The side of her face burned from the cheek back to the ear. "Ruby!" Yang said through her tears. "I'm so sorry. But you made me!"

Ruby just stared at her, eyes filled with pain. "You hurt me again." She said with tears streaming down her face. "All you ever do is hurt me."

Yang slowly approached her with arms stretch out wanting to hug her. "Ruby I'm so sorry. We can fight this. Please let me help you."

At that moment Ruby pulled the knife and jammed it right into her forearm. Yang screamed in agony as her sister pulled it downward and tore out of her wrist. Yang collapsed back grasping at her cut and bloody arms. Again Ruby stabbed her through the back of her knee tearing it out brutally. Ruby stood back up and slowly approached her with cold empty eyes and a cold hard grip on the knife. "All you do is hurt. And hurt me. And hurt me."

Yangs bloody hands grasped onto the window sill as she slowly tried to lift herself back onto her feet. She climbed up pull on the bed post until she was back on her feet. She armed her gauntlets again ready to fight again. "Ruby please I don't want to do this."

"Yes you do. All do is hurt me." She said.

Yang lunged forward firing another shot toward her sister. Ruby ducked and delivered a punch to her wounded wrist sending her gauntlet away and then thrusted the knife into her chest. Yangs eyes widened, and she felt breathless. Feeling the cold blade pierce through her lungs. Ruby slowly twisted the knife in yangs chest with tears streaming down her face.

"All you ever did was hurt me!" She sobbed and she kept pulled the knife out and stabbed her again. And stabbed her again. And stabbed her again. "You would hurt me again, and again, and again!"

Yang couldn't speak or breath or cry. Feeling the cold steel tear through her body again and again and again, she felt mute. She slowly grasped her abdomen as the knife slowly dug deeper inside. Ruby slowly pushed her till she was sitting down on the window cill. Ruby gently placed her hands on her sisters face and looked at her, eye to eye.

"But you know what Yang. I forgive you." She said and smiled. "I forgive you. I forgive you Yang. All the hurt, all the pain, made me stronger. You helped me become stronger."

Yang saw the look in her silver eyes. That same happy, joyful look in her eyes she saw when they played together as kids. She was so happy when they were together, almost as happy as she was now. Ruby gently planted a kiss on her forehead. "i love you Yang, your the best sister anyone could ever have."

Yang slowly lifted up arm but Ruby grabbed it and slowly aimed it toward her chest. "Thank you sister. And good bye."

Ruby thrusted the gauntlet firing a shot into Yangs chest. Her eyes widened again and they cried. And then Ruby slowly pushed her out the window as a loving sister would.

Yang saw the world spinning, seeing the sky the clouds, the trees, the pavement, the windows of the dorm, and the sky again and finally felt the hard crash of her body hitting the pavement. She couldn't, speak, cry out or breath. She could still feel bleeding from her arms, neck and chest, the knife still through her lungs.

Yang saw as Ruby disappeared from the window and to who knows where. She just cried, the look in her sisters eyes burned into her thoughts. That same look of joy and happiness she saw in her little sister when they played in the snow during the winter, when they played with their beloved Zwei, or their loving dad and uncle. It was all the exact same look in her eyes as when she was killing her. This very moment as she bled and died on the pavement, was when she realized that her beloved, sweet little sister, was always a monster.


	15. Who Dares Stand Against Me

Team JNPR, being just Jaune, Nora, and Ren, arrived to the hospital as soon as they heard about what happened to Yang. Blake sat in a chair beside her partner who was lying in the hospital hooked up to various machines keeping her alive. Blake was mortified when she found her lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood and with the knife lodged in between her rib cage. Had it not been for Ozpins help, she would've died out there on the school grounds.

Yangs skin was pale and and cold and her wounds were so severe it took a team of surgeons and inducing Yang into a near death state to treat them. She was however fortunate. Whatever it was that attacked her with a fire bolt inadvertently seared and cauterized her more severe wounds, halting the intense bleeding. Had that not been the case, Yang would've been dead long before anyone had found her. All her friends just stood by helpless seeing her in such an awful condition.

"Has she said anything?" Ren asked the quiet crowd.

"No." Blake answered. "She was in such terrible condition."

Nora walked over to Blake and gave her a hug. Blake hugged her back trying desperately not to cry. First Velvet, then Russel, and now Yang, everything was getting out of control. Jaune spotted Ozpin come from another room and quietly stand on the other side of the bed. Everyone stared at him, wanting an answer to the unspoken question. Will she be alright.

"She's in critical condition. She's lost a lot of blood and thats not accounting the physical trauma she endured in her attack." He said. "I'm sorry, but she won't be waking up anytime soon."

The students were al silent. Blake just sat in her chair wrapping herself in her arms feeling a cold presence settle in. She had lost many friends in the past, but not like this. Not nearly being ripped apart by a Serial Killer.

Ozpin motioned for the students to follow him out into the nearby waiting room. Despite hesitating, Blake then followed them out giving one last glance to her dying friend before leaving. Ironwood was already waiting outside. "I'm so sorry about your partner Blake. I'm hopping she makes a fast recovery." He offered his sympathy.

"After what happened to Velvet, and Russel and Yang, does that mean we're in danger?" Nora asked with a hint of fear in her voice. She couldn't shake the feeling that the killer was watching them.

"I believe we're all in danger Miss Valkyrie, including, instructors and faculty. No one is safe from this killer." Ironwood said.

"Then what are we supposed to do? The Slayer is already killed like a dozen people. Are we supposed to just stand around till one of us is next!" Jaune said.

Ozpin settled him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Clam yourself Mr. Arc, we've already put the school in lock down. All students should be locked in their rooms this killer is caught."

"Well then what are we supposed to do in the meantime. We should be out there-" Ren was saying.

He was interrupted by the of cries of horrendous pain coming from down the hall and fast approaching. The doors swung open and a team of doctors bursted through with a flailing and screaming Professor Port on a stretcher. His large belly was completely split open and his eyes had been gouged out. Both Ironwood and Ozpin tried their best to shield the young students from the gruesome sight, but they had all seen enough to forever haunt their dreams.

They could still hear the screams even after they had disappeared down several corridors to the Emergency Room. Ozpin's attention returned to the group and continued the briefing. "We can't waste anymore time. Now we must focus on finding Miss Rose before she harms anyone else."

Team JNPR all stared at the headmaster in shock when he mentioned Ruby. "What!" Jaune said. "You think Ruby did this!"

"We know she did. We're one hundred percent certain! Glynda Goodwitch believed she was from the beginning." He answered.

"Well then maybe we should ask her ourselves. She never liked her to begin with." Jaune said.

Ozpins fists clenched tightly at that remark and started feeling the heat of anger rising. Both he and Ironwood lowered their heads in sadness. "Glynda Goodwitch is dead. She died this morning." Ironwood said and then wiped his eyes trying to clean them of that horrific image. "She calls herself the Leviathan. We saw her... she made an example of Ms. Goodwitch."

"She's dead?" Ren said, his voice shaking. No could believe that someone like Glynda could die. Both Ironwood and Ozpin nodded yes.

"But, but how can that be true!" Nora now yelled. "Ruby's, well Ruby."

"Exactly Miss Valkyrie. She's a highly trained huntress in training and therefore a very dangerous girl." Ozpin replied and then gestured toward Blake. "Miss Belladonna."

All eyes were now on Blake. She was still holding herself now more tightly then before. She slowly opened her eyes before she started. "Its true." She said and Team JNPR was shocked. "I heard yelling coming from our room and then. There was so much blood. And the notes and the drawings." She couldn't continue anymore. She was horrified from seeing what was in that room. All the blood on the floor and the mural on Ruby's wall. And then finding Yang when she looked out the broken window. It nearly broke her.

All of team JNPR remained silent taking what they had just heard and comparing to what they had already heard and seen before about the Emerald Forest Slayer. They just couldn't believe, didn't want to believe that someone as sweet and kind as Ruby was a murderer. It tore at their hearts hearing the truth.

The rampant sound of destruction and shouting in the nearby room caught their attention. They all ran back into the ward where they found a now awake Yang

"Well then what do we do then?" Ren finally asked.

Ironwood stood straight and spoke with a voice of authority. "We do our duties. As Huntsman and Huntress, we're sworn to protect the people from danger. From Monsters of any kind."

"But Ruby's not a monster. She's just a kid. And our friend." Jaune said.

Ozpin pulled out his scroll, brightening when he activated it. He scrolled through the several files on his device till he found the desired file. He repeated. " _Ruby Rose's hostile and very aggressive behavior has caused such concern for teachers and her desire to hurt others has made her a very dangerous individual to other students. Her excessive acts of violence as well as her history of violence on other students has caused her to fail repeated courses, as well at times resulting in suspension from school for violently lashing out at teachers._ " Ozpin said and closed her scroll. "That was a report given to me by one of Ruby's instructors from Signal Academy."

All of team JNPR remained silent hearing this from the headmaster. Ironwood was also searching his scroll looking for similar information. "Ruby also has a criminal record for violence, assault and battery, and assault with a deadly weapon, since the age of nine as well as being sent to a juvenile detention center for stabbing a student in the neck. Thankfully he survived."

Even Blake couldn't believe that Ruby was such a violent child even at that age. What kind of traumatic event could've turned a sweet little girl into a killer who nearly killer her own sister. Speaking of which, the rampant sound of destruction in the nearby room caught all of their attention. They all ran back into the ward where they found a now fully awake Yang smashing at one of the machines and grasping one of the doctors demanding to be let go. Her hair was flaring brightly as the intense pain she was currently enduring was activating her sembalance.

"Yang! Stop! Calm down!" Blake said and grasping at her partners shoulders trying to snap her out. "Your okay, your safe!."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yang screamed, her hair becoming more blindingly bright and starting to burn. Her eyes flared red. "I NEED TO GET OUT THERE!"

Nora and Ren were both helping Blake trying to calm her down while Ironwood was commanding the doctors to apply more sedative to put her back to sleep. Nothing however seemed work. It took all their strength and a powerful sedative to finally her down only mildly. Her was still burning with rage.

Ozpin was the first to speak. "Miss Xiao Long please. Can you tell us what happened?"

"YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" She yelled to his face. But then her hair burnt out her eye color restored. She started sobbing and buried her face into her arms. "My own sister tried to kill me!"

Even after all the evidence given to them and Yangs own testament about her attack, they still didn't want to believe that Ruby was still a murderer. "I saw the look in her eyes when she stabbed me. The exact same look she gave me when she when she was six and asked me to build a snowman. She's always been a monster."

The dreaded silent slowly returned to the ward. All of team JNPR felt that cold presence returning to them. "What are we supposed to do now?" Jaune asked.

"Right now, we need to make sure that no one else knows about this!" Ironwood said. "Where is Miss Nikos and Miss Schnee?" He asked.

"They've already gone by escort. They're on their way to Weiss's fathers dinner." Nora said.

The monitors started blaring as Yangs eyes shot open. Her heartbeat started beating so fast she thought it was about to burst out of her heart. She screamed and grasped at her once again burning hair. "WEISS!" She yelled. "She's going after WEISS!" She cried again and started trying to climb out of the hospital bed to leave.

Blake grabbed her trying to keep her down. She was still in critical condition, there was no way she could make it out of here, let alone handle herself in a fight if it came to that. "Yang get back into bed, your still injured."

"I don't care. Get me some of that battle armor from _X-Ray vs Vav: Dawn of Nobs_. Weiss is in danger we have to save her!"

* * *

Both Jaune and Blake were on the scrolls trying desperately call their teammates, praying that they were out of danger. Try after try after try there was still no answer and just the dreaded sound of the message of the answering machine. Ozpin tried his best to contact the drive and the head of the escort team but to no avail. Just the same dead air sound. Finally without much choice the decision was made to move and save the missing comrades.

Despite her condition nothing was going to stop Yang from going out there, and no one bothered to keep trying. Ironwood made the call to Atlas to deliver such a battle armor that Yang had asked, and Atlas Military delivered within twenty minutes with a high speed drone. The Atlas Civilian-grade body armor would keep Yang intact and combat capable but only for so long. Best bet was just to have her moving but away from danger.

They all piled into two different air-ships and were off for their search. Blake tried once again to call Weiss, but there was still no reply. After seeing what Ruby left in their room, she feared the worst. Weiss could be dying right now and they wouldn't even know.

"How are we supposed to find them? We don't even know where they are!" Blake asked.

Ozpin walked over to the pilot and gestured over the instruments. The radar was so far showing nothing, just a screen of landscape below but nothing significant. "Excuse me sir. Could there potentially be a way of locating a signal from a students scroll?" He asked.

The pilot nodded and after pressing a few buttons on the display the screen changed to saying to input a set of numbers. They needed Weiss's scroll number. "Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said. "Could you please type Miss Schnee's number?"

Yang complied and walked over to the controls and typed in the number. 9347-772-4633. The screen illuminated and started its search, but with very little success. Weiss's scroll was not active. Blake quickly dialed the number again. The screen blared with a location only a couple miles north west of their location. Without hesitation they followed the signal.

After flying for a couple more minutes, the came across a road that led into a wooded area. Yang feared, that was a perfect location for an ambush. However the signal was coming from just pass the woods so they kept flying. When they passed the woods they came across to the horrific sight. The wreckage sight of Weiss's escort. Her limousine and the SUV's escorting her were completely destroyed. The air-ships landed and the party of Yang, Blake, Ozpin, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Ironwood ran at full speed toward the wreckage. All they found was the scorched vehicles and dead bodies all so torn and ripped apart from the Leviathan. From Ruby.

They all separated with weapons ready and searched through each of the vehicles looking for some sort of clue or any sign of life. All they found were more dead. After going through the limousine one last time, Blakes ears perked up at a certain sound. She could hear someone sobbing, choking or gagging, but someone was alive. She ran, following sound.

"Blake where are you going?" Yang cried out and followed.

They walked around a flipped SUV and thats when Yang started hearing the noise too. They found Pyrrha sitting up against the vehicle skin pale, and fatally wounded. She was surrounded by blood with a large open gash across her body that she tried to hold with her shield. Her other arm however was sitting just across from her along with her spear and scroll. She was choking and gagging, only barely able to breath. They had to get her out of their now! She was just repeating something over and over again. Her entire body was in shock from the traumatic event.

Yang quickly called out to the rest that they found Pyrrha. When the rest arrived, Nora screamed her friends horrific conditions. Jaune ran to be beside her holding her hand. Ironwood immediately called one of the air-ships to come by for a medevac.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said. "Pyrrha its me. Its Jaune. Don't worry, we're getting you out of here."

Pyrrha remained with the thousand mile stare, just stareing at the trees across. "K-k-k-killed! E-e-every one!" She said and then said again, choking and gagging while do so. "T-t-took! W-w-w-w-Weiss!"

She started convulsing, going rampant as her body went into shock from what she had experienced. Jaune held her down to keep from her wounds from getting any worse. "Pyrrha! Please! Your safe! We're getting you out! I promise your safe!"

Pyrrhas body suddenly slowed, and the corners of her mouth began to spill blood. Her manic eyes slowly began to fade. "N-n-no One! Is! S-s-safe!" She whispered. "N-n-no One! S-stand! Against h-h-her!" Her whole body went limp.

"Get her in the Air-Ship! NOW!" Ironwood shouted orders. "Shes not gonna last! MOVE!"


	16. How The Mighty Fall

Feeling the throbbing pain in her head, Weiss slowly opened her eyes seeing nothing but dark snow surrounding her. She felt the cold breeze pass every part of her aching body feeling cold. She was naked, only protected by a thin silver blanket. Her head throbbed with pain. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the back of her limousine with Pyrrha, eating some grapes and talking about their fellow teammates. Then came the loud bang, like a gun shot, then screams and then nothing. Everything became dark and cold.

She pulled the blanket closer to herself trying to cover every inch of her body. She never felt so cold and exposed before in her life. Sitting down on a cold slab of stone and surrounded by etchings in the snow. She heard the disturbing sound of a girl humming, close, yet distant.

The could see the shadowy figure dancing , slowly twirling around in the snow and finally turning to face the shattered moon, taking in its cold embrace.

"Who, who are you?" She asked. "Where are my clothes? What are you doing!" She demanded.

The dark figure slowly turned around to face her and then slowly started walking toward her it was then did she noticed the large knife in her hand. When she finally got closer was when Weiss saw the face of her teammate. With stone empty eyes and a cold smile.

"Hello Weiss." She said cheerfully. In a way that made her skin crawl.

"Ruby?" Weiss exclaimed. "What, whats going on! What happened to Pyrrha and what are you doing! Answer me you dol-"

Weiss was cut off by a hard slap across the face. When she turned back she saw the look of bitter hatred on Ruby's face and then she placed the tip of the knife to her ear. **"Don't you dare disrespect me, bitch!"** She said in a cold bitter tone that seemed unrecognizable.

When she pulled away the look of hatred vanished into the cold smile she had before and once again spoke with a cheery voice. "Weiss you have nothing to worry about." She said and started circling around Weiss. "Pyrrha, she wasn't part of my design so I left her be. But you." She turned and gently lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "You. Are going to be part of something amazing. My masterpiece!"

She finally pulled away and walked over to the to where the etchings were and started digging her knife into the snow. It was then Weiss realized what she was sitting on. The stone she was on was the center of a large work, and she was surrounded by the some sort of _drawings_. Each piece done in blood and depicting a different images of murder. Disembowelment, Hanging, severed heads And at the foot of it all was a message, or a title. It read: _The Wrath of The Grand Leviathan._ And she was the center piece.

* * *

When paramedics dropped down they tried their best to stabilize Pyrrha. She was fading fast but her aura was strong and kept her going. Accompanied by Ren, Nora and Ironwood, they finally managed to put her on the air-ship and were now on their way to nearest hospital. All that remained was Ozpin, Yang, Blake, and Jaune.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with her?" Blake asked.

"Pyrrha is strong, I know she'll pull through. And besides Ren and Nora are with her." Jaune said but his voice shook. "But Ruby and Weiss need are help. We're gonna help her right? Ruby?"

Yang slammed a large rock out of anger from that question. "Of course we're gonna help her!" She yelled. "Despite what she's done, she's my sister and your friend! She needs our help!"

Blake took her Gambol Shroud and loaded in a fresh slip and Jaune readied his sword, both standing firm and by her side. Ozpin still stood quiet with the hilt of his cane in hand. Watching the death scene around and then to the dark woods in the distance. Ruby would've sent taken Weiss there. "What if she doesn't come quietly? What if she fights back?" Ozpin asked the question. "She'll want to kill us. Do you really believe you can best her?"

Yang marched right up to the headmaster and shouted right into his face. "She won't!" Yang said. "And we won't fight her. We'll stop her and we'll get her the help she needs!"

He could see the anger, the worry in her eyes. He wasn't entirely sure if she was trying to convince him, her friends or herself. It didn't really matter to him, he knew what Ruby was really capable of and what he had done to even persons more skilled then these students. "She killed Glynda Goodwitch."

He saw the slight change in her eyes when he said that. He now saw fear. "She's not killing anyone else? We'll stop her and get her help." Despite the fear she was sill determined to go out there and save her sister.

Ozpin was silent once again, only starring at the the blonde student who was determined to rescue her friend and her sister from mortal danger. He didn't say anything else but just pointed in the direction of the forest. Without saying anything else the three students took off running into the forest. The dark clouds slowly began to cover the night sky as the students vanished into the woods and toward the mortal danger. He knew deep down that tonight would forever haunt Beacon Academy.

Deep into the woods Jaune and Yang were running past the trees and across the fields while Blake swung and leapt from tree to tree trying to get a better view of the distance. The unnatural dark made it difficult for even Blake to see through the night. She was on full alert watching out making sure she didn't hit anything or Ruby in case she had any surprises waiting. Down below Jaune tripped over an uprooted root and Yang ran headfirst straight into a tree. "Blake!" She yelled up above. "Do you see anything?"

Blake landed on a tree branch where she hopped she was above Yang. She looked around in the surrounding area but only saw the dark trees spanning for miles. She couldn't even see where they initally came from. "No! I can't see anything."

"Do you hear anything?" Jaune asked from down below after getting up from the ground.

"Nothing!" Blake responded. Just then they all heard a horrid scream coming from off in the distance. Blake leapt off and landed down right beside her partner. She knew where the screams were coming from. "This way!." She shouted and they all ran.

* * *

Weiss felt the cold steel of the knife slowly tearing through her skin as Ruby slowly cut through her back. She screamed loudly she felt her lungs would burst. When she finally felt the relief of the knife pull away. Ruby hummed a nice cheery tone as she danced away. Weiss collapsed to the ground and started to sob. Feeling the intense pain and feeling the blood pumping out of her body made her whole body burn.

Ruby gently touched Weiss's chin and pulled to see her face. She still had the terrifyingly sweet smile. "You always had a beautiful voice Weiss." She said in that sweet child like voice of hers. She slowly slid her finger down her face to her breasts and then around to her back. She slowly picked at the bleeding scars on her back. Weiss whimpered at each cold touch. She reached around to with one hand and placed it ver her abdomen. Weiss shivered, her fingers were almost as cold as the snow. Ruby whispered in her ear. "I want you to sing for me." She jabbed the knife straight into her back.

Weiss screamed even louder. Feeling the knife tear through, right in between her ribs. Ruby giggled delightfully feeling Weiss's diaphragm expand in side, her voice raising through the night like a beautiful symphony. Ruby pulled out another and stabbed her once again through her back, slowly turning the knife, tearing at her bones. Weiss stopped screaming, all that she had left were pitiful cries.

Ruby pushed Weiss to the ground, now angry at her friend, just giving up like that was pathetic. When Weiss slowly tried to sit up, but was knocked back down by a hard back hand slap from Ruby. She grabbed her cheeks now streaming with tears and pulled her face toward hers, seeing the look of evil and hatred in Ruby's silver eyes. She reached around and tore one knife out and placed right up to her neck. **"Do you want me to take that pretty voice away!"** She said in that dark voice. **"Do you bitch!"**

Weiss slowly nodded yes feeling the cold knife graze against her soft skin, just away enough to not slice open. Like a flip of a coin, Ruby went from monster to sweet child with a smile, pulling the knife away. Weiss could still feel blood slowly seeping from the wounds of her back. The snow slowly began to stain red. "Ruby? Why are you hur-"

"You have really nice eyes. Very pretty light-blue." She said in that cheery voice and then instantly switched to to the monster and put the knife right into her eye socket. She slowly pushed the blade into her skin. She cried out in pain, she felt the blood rub down her cheek. **"Do you want me to tear it out! Do you whore!"**

"RUBY STOP!" Shouted a voice from that was coming in fast. She knew the voice, but that couldn't be true, she was supposed to be dead. She killed her herself, defenestration. When Ruby turned around from the tree line came running out Blake, Jaune, and... Yang. They all stopped with weapons drawn and aimed directly at her. "Ruby please! Stop this crazy!"

Seeing her sister still alive made Ruby's blood boil. Her grip on the knife tightened and she slowly sunk the knife deeper into Weiss's socket. She cried out in more pain. **"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"** She screamed in that terrifying voice. **"Why aren't you dead!"**

Hearing that monstrous voice Blakes grip tightened on Gambol Shroud and her finger twitched closer to the trigger. Half of her saw the pain in Weiss and wanted to shot, but the other half still saw Ruby as the young little huntress she called friend. She felt the tears stream down her cheek, not know wether or not she could even pull the trigger. "Ruby please, this isn't you. We can get you help, just let Weiss-"

 **"Shut up you whore!"** She screamed again. **"All of you! You all hurt me! Left me alone!** But the Dragon, he wanted to help me. He did, help me see. Helped me see the pieces to my masterpiece. **And you RUINED EVERYTHING"** She shouted and then slashed the knife across Weiss's face. **"EVERYTHING!"** She shouted again and delivered another terrible slash again across her face.

Yang immediately bolted toward her when she saw Ruby turn the knife for a stab. "RUBY NO!" Yang cried out sprinting at full speed and tackled her to the ground.

Weiss collapsed to the ground silent, Blake and Jaune immediately rushed to her side, seeing the stone and snow slowly turn red. Blake took Weiss in her arms, turning her around and seeing the knife that was lodged in her eye. All of her face covered in blood. She tried to shake her body awake, but she didn't move. "Weiss! Come on get up!" She said shaking her, but still nothing.

Yang was wrestling Ruby on the ground trying to keep her off Weiss. "Ruby please stop this!" Yang shouted trying to hold her feral sister down. Ruby managed to get her legs under her sister and kicked her off. Yangs abdomen burned, feeling her wounds opening under her body armor, coughing up blood and difficult to move. Ruby quickly stood back up walking over to Yang and stomped on her abdomen twice before going back to Weiss.

Jaune drew his sword when he saw Ruby approaching and took his defensive stance. Ruby approached closer and closer causing Jaune to shake even more with each step. Her blood cloak hid her red fists ready to strangle them all. "Ruby. Please I don't want to hurt-" Jaune said only to be thrown by Ruby. She used her semblance to deliver a powerful blow to his chest, throwing him against a tree and losing his weapon.

With a horrific shriek, she took his sword and leapt into the air to thrust Jaune sword down on him. He quickly took his shield to block the strikes, but she was too strong, quickly losing strength with each strike. Ruby gave another horrific shriek and tossed the sword and quickly tore his shield free from his arm, but Blake quickly ran and tackled Ruby down before she could hurt him anymore. She tried holding her down but was smashed aside by Jaunes shield.

She got back to her feet just as Jaune came back up and swung with his sword. Ruby quickly blocked his attack with the shield and delivered a strike with the rim to his gut. Blake got back to her feet and used her chain to try to subdue Ruby, but she leapt put of the way before she could get caught. She leapt forward grabbing Blake by the shoulders and using her semblance to launch her toward the tree, ringing her chain around her neck and wrists and hanging her from the branch.

Ruby dropped back down to the ground leaving Blake choking and gagging from the line. Jaune quickly got back to his feet and rushed Ruby but was thrown aside, punched him in the groin and then slammed against a tree.

Blake felt her skin grow cold as she choked from being hung. With all her dwindling strength, she took aim and fired at the chain hanging her. After three miss shots she fired a fourth time and snapped the chain. She dropped to the ground coughing and gagging. "Blake watch out!" Jaune yelled but it was too late. Ruby had already slammed her in the face with the shield and then used her semblance to charge into her and slam both her and Jaune through a tree.

Both her enemies defeated, she set her sights back on Weiss. She heard Yang's struggling breathing, as she slowly stood back up. She coughed up blood and wheezed, feeling like her lungs were collapsing and filling with blood. "Ruby." She wheezed. "Please stop."

Ruby turned her sights now on her sister. She approached her ready to kill her for everything she did to hurt her. She grabbed her by the shoulders and punched her in the abdomen hard and then flung her toward the edge of a nearby cliff. "This is what you get Yang!" She shouted. "This is what you get for hurting me!" Yang got to her knees and raised her gauntlet, ready to fire. Ruby only smirked. "Please, your too weak to shot me! Your all too Weak!" She cried out, but Yang fired.

The bolt hit Ruby right in the gut and she fell to her knee clutching her wound. Yang had bloody tears now streaming down her face with sorrow. "I'm sorry! You made me do it!" She cried.

Ruby stood back up and looked at her with murder in her eyes. **"You BITCH!"** She yelled and started marching toward her. Yang fired again hitting Ruby in the shoulder. She only faltered, but kept marching. Yang fired again, hitting her in the knee. She collapsed to the ground. **"YOU** **WHORE!"** Ruby shouted and then bolted toward her dodging the other two shots until she reached her sister and took her hands around her throat.

Yang started choking as her sister squeezed her neck as hard as she could. She saw the evil in her eyes as she crushed her neck with her bloody bare hands. Ruby slowly pushed her closer and closer until they were just over the cliff. She was ready to drop her and let her die once again, this time no one would save her. Yang with all her might raised her gauntlet to fire one last shot. "I, I'm sorry." She gagged out and fired at the ground beneath their feet.

The ground gave away and they both fell falling toward the chasm below slamming into trees branches and other rocks on their way down. Their blood smeared all over as the crashed through and off the stone and the wood as they fell. Yang finally came to a halt when she landed on a rock outcropping from the stone wall. She held her abdomen as she felt her wounds tearing open again she gagged and coughed blood as her lungs filled. She rolled over to see below and spotted Ruby down below surrounded blood and rubble. There was a large stake protruding from her side. when she landed.

She saw her cough up blood as she woke up from the crash, her eyes landing on her and instantly turned evil with rage. Yang was in full out tears crying for what had happened. She cried out below again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you sis!"

Ruby just stared at her like she was a stranger and gave a horrendous shriek. She screamed. ""I HATE YOU!"


	17. Last Grace of the Fallen Goddess

The Television blared with news about what had happened almost four days ago. After the fight with The Leviathan, Jaune along with the rest of Team RWBY were sent to the hospital for immediate treatment. Lisa Lavender was first on sight outside of the hospital along with Ozpin for a short interview about recent events.

 _"This is Lisa Lavender, standing outside of the Oum Memorial Hospital, where the brave student from Beacon Academy are being treated after defeating and arresting the Killer, The Grand Leviathan who you once knew as the Emerald Forest Slayer. Standing with right now is Beacon Academy Headmaster, Ozpin who has prepared a statement. Headmaster Ozpin, you must feel proud of your students for being able to beat such a terrible killer such as The Leviathan. Would you care to comment."_

Ozpin was in no mood for in interview or for speaking about this matter. At least without the students permission. He only blatantly stated. _"Far to many people have died along with Beacon Academy students and our own Glynda Goodwitch. I regret having to put my students and my school through all this. I'm just glad to see this is finally over."_

 _"And would you care to comment about the supposed rumor that The Leviathan was in fact one of your own Students."_ Lisa Lavender asked with a slight smirk. Ozpin couldn't even begin to feel the immense anger that was festering inside.

 _"No. I would not. Have a good day."_

Jaune shut off the television and placed the remote down on the stand beside the hospital bed. He was sitting beside Pyrrha's bedside who was still recovering from her attack. He and Blake were the more fortunate ones to only walk away with some broken bones and maybe one or two broken ribs. Yang and Weiss got it bad, requiring hours of surgery. Pyrrha Nikos had it worst then anyone else, she would have been dead had it not been for her strong aura.

The door to the room slid open and Nora and Ren walked in. They both walked in wit soft smiles. "Hey, guys." Nora said and walked to Pyrrha's bed side. "Glad to see your awake."

Pyrrha smiled at her friend. "Hi Nora. How have you two been?"

"We've been okay." Ren said.

"We're more concerned about you. We've been worried about you after what happened with Ruby." Jaune said. The name made Nora angry.

"You mean the monster!" Nora exclaimed angry.

"Don't say that Nora." Pyrrha said. "Ruby's not a monster."

Ren placed his hands on Nora's shoulders. "You didn't see what she did, Pyrrha. What she did to Yang and Weiss, or to you."

"I'm in this hospital aren't I. I have a pretty good idea. But she's still a kid."

"SHE'S A SADIST." Nora Yelled.

"She's our friend. And the last thing she needs is to be abandoned." Pyrrha said.

The door slid open again and this time one of the orderly's walked in. "Ms. Nikos, Your condition has been improving recently. Do you feel ready for your visit?" The doctor asked.

Pyrrha nodded in affirmation. The doctor agreed and walked out. All of JNPR starred at Pyrrha with much confusion. She of course understood there concern. "I've agreed to see Ruby." They all changed from confused to shocked.

"Are you crazy!" Jaune shouted. "Why would you agree to this!"

"They told me about her condition. I saw the look in her eyes, she was in pain. When she arrived she was mortified about what happened. And I want to help her." Pyrrha said.

"You can't be serious!" Ren said. "She's dangerous!"

"I've already made my decision." Pyrrha said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to be alone for this."

Without anymore arguing Team JNPR walked out of the room, leaving Pyrrha alone in the room. She sat there in her bed waiting Ruby to arrive. After another five minutes of waiting the door opened again. This time the orderlies were bringing in a wheel chair, the girl they wheeled in was curled up in the chair arms crossed and shivering. It was Ruby of course, but it seemed as though there wasn't anything that remained of the old Ruby, just a hollow shell.

"Since she was admitted she hasn't said much. Just quiet humming, and occasionally doodling." The orderly said.

"She liked to draw." Pyrrha said. That was one thing she knew still remained from the old Ruby. "Could you please leave us." She asked the orderlies.

They shared a confused look and then looked back at Pyrrha. "Um, are you sure thats wise Ms.?"

"Please. I want to help Ruby, it might be difficult with you around." She said. She saw how Ruby's mannerisms, how she would twitch away at the sight of the orderlies.

Pyrrha surely wasn't changing her mind. Without arguing any further the orderlies walked out the door. "Just be sure to call us if you need help." They said and shut the door behind them.

When the the door shut, Ruby turned around to see that her captors were now gone. She was still shaking and snapping at the corners of the room, like she felt something was watching.

"Ruby. Its okay, no one can hurt you." Pyrrha said. Ruby refused to look in her direction. "Ruby look at me. It's me. Pyrrha."

Ruby's head slowly lifted up to face Pyrrha's gaze. Her head crooked to the side as though she couldn't understand what her words meant. "Py, Pyrrha?" She said. "Pyrrha."

"Yes Ruby. I'm your friend." Pyrrha said.

Ruby slowly lifted off the chair and slowly made her way toward Pyrrha's bed side. Pyrrha reached out her hand. Ruby slowly reached her hand out as well. "Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes Ruby, its me your friend."

Ruby began to sob, seeing her wounded friend here in. And because of her. "Oh my God Pyrrha." She cried and wrapped her arms around her hugging her. She cried out again. "Pyrrha. I'm so sorry!"

Pyrrha held her closely hearing her cries right beside her ear. "Its okay Ruby. I forgive you."

As Ruby cried, her grasp around her tightened, Pyrrha could feel her arms tightening around her and Ruby's cry slowly shift into a laughter. Ruby slowly pulled away bringing her arms close to herself, reaching into her sleeves. "I made something for you Pyrrha. I made you something special, but I just need one last thing." She said. She pulled out a pair surgical scissors she stole from the doctors and lunged toward Pyrrha slicing deep into her neck.

Pyrrha screamed until Ruby slashed her throat open, and all that came afterwards was cries of silence. Pyrrha frantically pressed the emergency assist button. Ruby pulled the scissors and then stabbed them deep through her chest tearing downward. Pyrrha felt the intense pain, and then felt all sense slowly drift away yet again. After Ruby tore the scissors free She reached and bite deep into Pyrrha's neck tearing flesh and muscle, almost to bone.

The doors bursted open and the orderlies rushed to tear Ruby off of Pyrrha. They hit her against the head with their security baton but she was still fighting. They finally managed to thrust her into the chair and strap her down with dust-enforced braces. She laughed manically the entire time. Even as they wheeled her out and the doctors rushed in to save Pyrrha yet again, Ruby laughed louder and louder. She heard the frantic beeping of the Pyrrha's heartbeat monitor echoing down the hall until it finally seized with the long flatline.

When they finally threw Ruby in to her cell, Ruby was quick to finish her latest work. She was still covered in blood, on her fingers, her lips and tongue and slowly running down her clothes. She took the blood and finally finished her latest piece on the wall of Pyrrha. She finally had the title. _The Last Grace of the Goddess_.

She slowly back away reveling in both her finished works. She closed her eyes and sat back in her cell mat, hearing the echoing flatline and the horrid cries of Team JNPR. She felt nothing but sweet euphoria. All she could think of now was stimulation. Seeing the images of Pyrrha's corpse flashing behind her eyes, she licked her bloody fingers. She reached down with the bloody fingers and began to masturbate, further stimulating the sweet and euphoria coursing through her body.

Her eyes opened wide starring at her latest piece of Pyrrha feeling herself climax. The words in the title, rearranging into, **_The Great Red Dragon_**.


	18. The Angel

Almost nine days had passed since the incident in the woods outside of Beacon Academy. All the students were rushed to the hospital for treatment and arrived in time and were successfully treated. Sadly however, Pyrrha died only five days ago after she invited a supposedly cooperating Ruby and killed her. Team JNPR were still in mourning of their fallen teammate.

Weiss was still recovering from her horrific attack to her face. Her face was so scarred she required surgery. Her family sent the best surgeon they had at their disposal, and being the Schnee family, they sent the best of the best. Yang and Blake were still waiting outside of her room, her head was still wrapped in Dust-warped bandages helping with the physical healing process. However no one could say for the psychological trauma. Whose to say anyone could recover from this mentally. To many murders, including some of their friends, and done by someone they cared deeply about.

After hours of waiting the doctor finally arrived to speak with Blake and Yang. He said that Weiss had finally woken up and they were preparing to unwrap her bandages. Weiss had asked for them to stand beside her for her comfort. They didn't hesitate to go in.

Each teammate held one of Weiss's hands as they doctors began to unwrap the bandages. Blake and Yang could feel Weiss shaking in fear. Yang gently padded the backside of her hand to calm her down. "Don't be scared Weiss. Soon you'll be back to your beautiful, bratty, up-tight self in no time." Yang said. Weiss stopped shaking, instead squeezed Yangs hand even harder, digging in some nail, out of irritation. Yang flinched from the pain, but gave a chuckle. Weiss's grip softened and then gave another soft squeeze.

The doctor finally undid the bandages, pulling off the last of the wrappings off her face and then handed Weiss a mirror. "Here you are Ms. Schnee. Good as new." He said.

Blake too the mirror and held it in front of Weiss so that she could see her reflection. Weiss just quietly starred at her reflection in the mirror. The doctor had almost completely repaired her face. She swiped the mirror from Blake hands and gently began to touch her own face. Her skin was fairly rough, but still soft and smooth. Clean and good as new. Even the old scar on her eye was gone. It looked as though her attack never happened. She began to sob and threw the mirror against the wall shattering the glass. "Get out!" Weiss shouted to the doctor. "Get out now!" He complied without question.

Weiss turned over in her bed and cried into her pillow. Yang and Blake remained by her side trying to calm her down and get her to stop crying. "Weiss, its okay. You look great." Blake said.

"Yeah." Yang said. "You look beautiful. You look like your old self."

Weiss said nothing and continued to cry. It wasn't the doctors lack of skill, it was the fact that he did his job perfectly. It was a blatant lie. Her own face lying to her, like the damage never happened when she could still see it all. Ruby's delightful smile as she tortured her. She could still feel the could steel of the knife slicing through her skin. She knew what was done to her, and her own face lied to her, laughing and shouting that it never happened. That non of it happened. She screamed aloud and then used her nails to scratch her face deep.

"WEISS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Blake shouted.

"NURSE HELPED!" Yang shouted out loud. Weiss scratched over her face a second time before her friends could hold her down.

She flailed around in her bed like a mad woman using all her strength to pull herself free from her friends grasps. The nurse quickly ran in and worked quickly to sedate Weiss. After a little longer of struggling, Weiss's strength faltered and she slowly succumbed to the sleep as the drug did it work. It was too late however, Weiss had scratched her face deeply leaving two new scars over her eye.

* * *

Two more hours had passed and Weiss slowly began to wake back up again. Her face ached from the pain. Yang and Blake quickly went to her side incase she lost it again. She seemed more composed this time around.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"My face hurts." Weiss said. She could see the little bits of blood on her finger nails, but she forgot why. She picked up a single shard from the broken mirror to see her reflection. Her face was clear, except she was now wearing a patch over her eye. She remembered that she had scratched herself pretty bad over her eye. "Oh. Thats why."

Yang called out to the doctor and he returned once again. "How are you feeling now, Ms. Schnee."

"I'm feeling better now doctor. Thank you." Weiss responded, keeping composed. "Thank you for your work, and also I'm sorry I ruined it."

"Not to worry Ms. Schnee, I'm just glad your feeling okay." The doctor said and then left the room.

Weiss remained sitting in her bed silently thinking about the recent events. Both Blake and Yang sat beside quietly just waiting for something to happen or waiting for her to say something. "Pyrrha?" She asked. She didn't even have to ask, she already knew what happened.

"She's dead." Yang said.

"Ruby did it?" Weiss asked again. She turned to Blake for confirmation and she nodded. Weiss put her hands to her face. She felt completely helpless and useless. "Its my fault. If I had been a better teammate, a better friend."

Blake placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "Its not your fault. Weiss. Nothing you did turned Ruby into a killer." She said. But even she couldn't believe what she was saying.

Yang sat there just starring at the opposite wall, all sense of her usual joyful and easy-going self completely gone. "Its nobodies fault. Ruby's always been like this." She said feeling the tears beginning to draw. She made sure to hold them back and not cry. "She's always been this way. We just couldn't see it. She hid it so well."

The door slid open again and this time Ren and Nora walked in. Their faces lightened when they saw Weiss was okay. "Hey guys." Blake welcomed them and then hugged Ren and Yang stood up to hug Nora.

"We're sorry what happened to Pyrrha." Yang said.

"Thanks ladies." Nora said. She began to cry again, her tears landing on Yang shoulder. Yang held on to her tighter. "I tried to warn her. But she wouldn't listen. I'm sick and tired of all of this!"

Ren went to Nora and held her closely, gently padding her back while she cried.

"Where's Jaune?" Weiss asked seeing their leader was absent.

"He went back to the dorm. He's completely devastated." Ren answered. Even his usual composed and solid demeanor was comprised. His eyes were watery but he held them back for Nora's sake. That didn't mean it wasn't hard for him. "We all are."

After a quiet moment in the silent room Weiss slowly began to sit up from the bed. Being bed ridden or nine days, she felt her legs collapse under her but she was quickly caught by Blake. After a bit of a struggle Weiss finally manage to get her legs straight and was able to walk again, but only momentarily. She could still feel them shaking. "Come on, lets go." She said.

Much to everyones surprise, Weiss still wanted to go and see Ruby despite after what she had done. "What! Are you crazy?" Nora protested. "She killed Pyrrha doing the exact same, just Stop! I can't take this anymore!"

Weiss argued. "She'll be in her cell, she won't be able to reach us. Come on girls, you with me right?"

Weiss asked her two other teammates but she was only met with silence. Blake didn't say anything, only looking at the floor feeling guilty for not wanting to see Ruby. Yang however, after having a short and silent debate with herself, stood up from her chair and walked and took Weiss's side. "I'm with you. I'll always want to help my sister."

* * *

After having another argument with Nora the girls still decided to see their old leader and Blake finally decided to join them. The frustrated Nora stormed out of the hospital, Juane and Ren tried to follow her, but she just disappeared. The guards were at first hesitant letting the three girls visit Ruby. The last thing they wanted was another death in the hospital, but they were all assured that Ruby would remain in her cell and that neither Yang, Weiss nor Blake would be permitted to enter her cell. They were fine with that, as long as they got to see Ruby.

The guard walked them down a bright white hall toward where they held some of the most unstable patients. All of them with histories of violence and all needing intensive treatment, but only Ruby was really dangerous. As they walked past one cell, they heard the patient sniffing around closely as they walked by. He was human. As they past they heard him say, "I can smell your cunt", and started snickering to himself. Weiss sad nothing but had a disgusted look on her face.

They finally walked through the door at the end of the hall and there behind it was Ruby's cell. Before they entered the orderly had given the rules, no entering the cell, no opening the cell, no passing objects through the door slot, that kind of thing. She had also warned them about Ruby's recent erratic behavior, not only had she killed Pyrrha days before, but since then, she has become unease. She would strip naked and sit in the middle of the floor, occasionally snapping at the corners of the room like something would attack her.

The girls finally approached the view window and saw their old teammate. Just as the orderly had said, she was on the floor, whispering something to herself and biting her fingernails. Her tattoos covering all of her bare back. She was shaking. Weiss slowly approached the window and gently placed her fingers on the glass. "Ruby?" Ruby's chanting stopped and she flinched at the mention of her name. "Ruby? Its me Weiss." She said again.

Ruby slowly turned around and faced the window, standing there were Weiss, Blake and Yang, but she starred at them as though they were complete strangers. She stood up and slowly approached the window, still the confused expression on her face remained. Her naked body made Yang and Blake look away, despite her tattoos covering every inch of her body, they didn't want to see their teammate exposed like this.

"Ruby its us." Weiss said. "We came here to see you."

Ruby 's head cocked to the side a little. "Weiss?" She asked. Her eyes began to tear up seeing her old teammate. "Weiss." She said again.

"Ruby its okay. We're here because we wanted to see you." She turned to what Yang said. "You sick, and we want you to get better."

Ruby began to cry covering her face with her scarred hands. They could see the stains of blood and the scars on her arms, she had been cutting herself, but they weren't sure why. "You abandoned me." She said.

"What, no." Weiss said. "Ruby your my best friend, I would never abandon you."

"I needed you." Ruby said through her tears. "I needed you to finish my masterpiece." She said and slowly brought her arms down and started slamming the glass, punching angrily at them and screaming. "BUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She said punching the glass until her knuckles bleed, leaving the stains. "I'm RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Weiss was now in tears seeing her friend going completely insane. Yang and Blake were horrified seeing Ruby so feral. Weiss cried wanting her to stop. "Ruby please calm down. I'm sorry."

"I AM THE LEVIATHAN!" Ruby declared. "AND YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME!"

"Ruby please!" Blake shouted back. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to hurt you. We never meant to-"

"DAMN YOU!" She shouted. "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" She cried and then stepped away from the window. Her anger turned back into fear as she snapped that ceiling, watching for something. "He's coming down. He's coming down to get me." She cried. She looked to the far wall, all sense of life and hope completely drained from her face. She looked at her fingers on her right hand, sharpened from biting and then faced the girls one last time.

"This is for you Angel." She said to Weiss and then used her nails to cut her neck open. They all screamed and cried in horror as Ruby's blood sprayed the window and her slowly began to collapse. The orderlies tried their fastest to get her cell open to try to save her. Blake was holding onto the heartbroken Yang who was no in tears seeing her own sister kill herself. Weiss remained at the blood stained window crying in horror.

Almost another hour passed till they took Ruby out and cleaned out the blood from her cell, they however remained the drawings on the wall. The orderlies stepped out and told the girls that they'd might want to see it. That it was for Weiss. They stepped in to see the large canvas on the wall. Her last and final piece. The large serpent like beast in red on the walls. The Leviathan. And on the far wall, was a beautiful lady in silver dancing. It look just like Weiss. In a gorgeous platinum crown and with a silver dress. They were dancing. On the floor was the name.

 _The Grand Leviathan, and The Angel Cloaked In The Night_


	19. Do You See Now?

Weiss woke up on a cold stone. She opened her eyes but saw nothing but snow and the dark of the forest. Only the moon showed any mercy, the bright light shining right on her. She tried to walk but when she stepped on the snow entire body burned with pain. The breeze and snow were as cold as ice, but when she touched it, it burned hot. She could feel some sort of cold presence surrounding her, watching her every move. She wanted to run but she knew it would burn. "Hello?" She called out. "Don't mess with me, I'm a huntress. And the last thing you want to is..." She reached to grab Myternaster but instead of the hilt she felt soft fabric. She was wearing a silver dress.

She heard the sound of wood snapping and then a tree crash to the ground. It was loud and roared throughout the forest. Weiss could feel her heart rate spike when she heard the roar of an animal in the distance. The sound was so immense that she covered her ears from the screech. She heard the rumbling of its claws trampling the snow, she could feel the vibrations beneath her feet. As the beast grew closer and closer.

The serpent emerged from the woods slithering around and surrounding her with its large body. Weiss shrieked at the size of the beast, the Leviathan, its powerful claws slamming the ground with force that it shook the stone she stood upon. The Leviathan slowly climbed onto the stone with its claws and stood a tall eight feet above Weiss. She saw within the monsters mouth was a blood red cloak on its head was a symbol, the symbol of a rose. It glowed bright red blinding Weiss, entrancing her with the bright light. The Leviathan opened its mouth and roared in her face and prepared to devour her.

Weiss shrieked and leapt out of bed screaming. It was all a dream. She was covered in sweat and she was panting like crazy. She was still in her room in Beacon. She wipped the sweat from her forehead and stood up preparing to get dressed. It was late afternoon, but her doctor had told her to get plenty of rest after her attack.

She couldn't help seeing Ruby's artwork in her dreams. Her last one, _The Grand Leviathan and The Angel Dancing in the Night_ was burned into her mind. It felt like she spent hours just starring at it the previous night. It was a terrifying and horrific as it was beautiful. She reached for her night stand to put away Ruby's sketchbook but it was gone. She could've sworn she had left it right there. Maybe Yang or Blake put it away in the morning, that seemed the more logical explanation.

After she got dressed she walked out of the her room, she received the message on her scroll that all members of Team RWBY were to go to Ozpin's office, at least what was left anyway. While she was walking down the hall she heard a horrible scream coming from Team JNPR's room. Weiss quickly ran began to see what had happened. Nora woke up from a nightmare bewildered, flailing around wildly like she was being attacked. She screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ren quickly ran to her side and hugged her holding her tightly as she cried.

* * *

The horrific events that had passed in Beacon Academy left a dark shadow forever looming over Vale. Beacons proud history would forever be scarred by murders foreseen by Ruby Rose, once known as the Emerald Forest Slayer, and now would forever be known as The Leviathan. No one would ever understand why this happened. Even Ozpin who was considered to the one of the wisest and smartest in Vale could never understand how such a sweet young girl like Ruby could become a monster. All he could do is try to recover from this, and mourn Glynda Goodwitch.

After the incident that happened in the hospital three days ago Ozpin, everyone had wished that this was all finally over. However he sadly had to address a certain matter to the students, those who were most affected by this atrocity. He asked for all members of teams heavily affected by these murders to arrive to his office. The remaining members of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY and Team CRDL were all present.

Nora was uneasy with all this. Why would Ozpin invite them all here? Did something else happen. She was shaking the second she stepped into the elevator, her fingers would rapidly tapping her sides and would repeatedly cover her ears like she couldn't control herself. When the elevator doors opened Jaune and Ren stepped, Nora immediately felt as though all eyes were on her. She was seriously hopping that he asked them all here to tell them that this madness was finally over.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry if I've interrupted something important." Ozpin said. All the students had similar expressions on their faces. The look of fear, loss, and tragedy. Weiss just looked sad like all sense of hope had drained from her. Nora was paranoid looking at everyone like as if they were angry at her. Ozpin continued. "After everything that has happened I truly wish I could have called you all here with some good news. We had hoped that this was all over, but... there has been another attack. Another student." He said.

Immediately all the students became shocked looking at there fellow huntsman and huntress with the same look of horror they all had. Nora's eyes widened and began to tear. "NO!" She shouted. "NO! NO MORE!" She cried and then bolted toward the elevator.

"Ms. Valkyrie please I'm trying to-" Ozpin tried to explain but Nora shouted again.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! JUST STOP I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried and then ran to the elevator

"Nora wait!" Ren called but it was too late. The elevator door shut and Nora was already going down. Ren walked over to the second elevator and was about to push the button before his hand was grabbed by Blake.

"Let me try and talk to her. Girl to girl." She said. Ren didn't argue, just stood back and let Blake ride the elevator down.

Ren returned to the group. "So, what happened headmaster?" Jaune asked.

"The student was badly injured but she survived." Ozpin continued. "She is receiving treatment, but when we asked her about her assailant couldn't give us any details. Only that she was female. Another student."

Yang and Weiss immediately faced each other, they both acme to the same bizarre conclusion believing that some how it was Ruby. But their imagination subsided. Their attention returned to the headmaster. "I know that you are having trouble understanding this, but lets not panic, I'm sure that we will be able to end this before this get out of our control. And thats why I'm relying on your discretion. Kept this to yourselves and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. That will be all for now."

The students remained silent while they all walked out of the Headmasters office. Discretion and to be alert for anything suspicious, nothing he said felt reassuring to any them.

On the way back to their rooms, Jaune and Ren were talking, mostly Ren asking his leader how he was holding up after Pyrrha's death. It was hard for all of them, but it was obvious that Jaune was the most affected out of anyone. "So how are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm hanging in there." Jaune responded. "Its just hard being without her you know. She was the one who believed in me."

Ren placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all believe in you Jaune. And now we need you more then ever."

"I'll try my best." He replied. "How's Nora been?"

Ren gave a sigh. "She's tired of all this. She wants it all to end. Although I'm sure after what happened with Ruby, that might be-"

Just then they heard a terrifying scream come from down the hall and the two ran as fast as they could. They turned the corner and ran toward the open room to Team RWBY's room. When they arrived they found Blake lying on the ground with a pair of scissors jabbed deep into her eyes. She was unconscious but still alive. Jaune screamed. "Oh my God! I'm gonna go get help!" He cried and ran off.

Ren stayed till he heard Nora crying in the other room across the hall. He walked into their own room to find Nora sitting on the floor with Ruby's sketchbook in front of her and her hands covered in blood. "I didn't want to do!" She cried. "I didn't want to do it. He made me do it!"

Ren slowly kneeled behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Nora? What happened?"

Nora shrieked and pushed Ren away from her screaming. "NO! I WON'T! I WON'T LISTEN!" She cried and then smashed a mirror standing in the corner.

"Nora please calm down. No ones gonna hurt you!" Ren tried to reason but Nora was to far gone. She covered her ears with her hands, digging her nails deep they began to bleed. "I promise theres no one-"

"STAY AWAY!" Nora screamed as she swung around a long piece of broken glass, threatening to hurt Ren. She cried as she covered her ear with her free hand trying to keep the voices out. She could feel them invading her mind, telling her to do it. They told her to attack Ren, just as they told her to attack that other girl and Blake. She tried her hardest with every ounce of strength to resist. She was too weak.

"Nora calm put it down. Everything will be alright." Ren said calmly.

"No it won't." Nora whimpered out. "He wants me to hurt you." She said and then took the glass shard and stabbed herself deep into her neck. She choked and gagged as her blood began to fill with blood. She fell to her knees as she pushed the shard deeper into her neck wanting to die faster. Ren instantly felt a kick to his stomach watching her stab herself and then yank it out, spouting blood everywhere. Nora's face quickly paled and her body collapsed to the floor.

"NO! Nora!" Ren cried and took her in his arms while her bleeding slowly turned into a drip and her heart beat faded and died. This was never going to end.


End file.
